The Assassin
by invertedrainbow
Summary: AU. Ferb Fletcher is the best assassin in the business, so when he was hired to assassinate a roomful of acquaintances of the Flynn Family, he thought everything would go smoothly... until all that's left to do is kill Phineas Flynn. F/P
1. Prologue: The Assassin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Assassin<strong>

He could have taken a better job than this, he knew so well. He could have been an artist, an engineer, anything at all! Instead, he became an assassin, the best one in the business, in fact, and he decided to stop thinking about this in the midst of killing a random man on a random party.

"It was nice doing business with you, mate."

The knife made a straight trail of blood on the man's neck, and Ferb Fletcher pulled back slowly. He crunched his nose because of the stench of blood. If there was something he hated about his job, it was the mess. He knew there were more elegant ways on killing someone, but this assignment required him to be as messy as possible.

"It's a threat, actually." He recalled Mr. Von Stomm tell him as he signed the contract. He replied with a brow raised up high and a grunt.

He looked around, not knowing what he was actually looking for. Survivors, maybe. The party was now a disaster. It was a closed party, exclusives only. They were about 30 of them, all acquaintances of the Flynn Family. There were even women, and he had to kill them all. _Don't leave anyone alive. Kill them all_, Buford Von Stomm particularly commanded. He disliked this family for some reason, and one of it was the appeal of the family to the public.

Ferb can't help but pity the corpse under him.

"It's not your fault that you're likeable, mister." He said, pulling his gloves off. His palms got sweaty all of a sudden, and he knew it wasn't because of guilt. That's the problem with assassins. When you get pass your 10th kill, every person you kill will just be a memory. He turned to the door and walked through a large puddle of blood, painting his white leather shoes red.

_Splish, splish, splish._

He saw his katana lying in the middle of the forsaken puddle and picked it up, along with a torn suit, wiping the blood off the weapon. His pistols were on the nearby table, stained with the blood of his first victim. (He was screaming, and Ferb got irritated and smacked him in the head, shooting him several times in the chest.) He sighed. This job was stressful enough as it is, and this job was particularly painful to do. He saw how the Flynn Family was adored by most people in the Tri-State Area, including himself, and he hated this assignment. So much.

He placed his pistols in his blood-tainted suit. He earned a few aliases over the duration of his work, _Schilder _and _Langolier_ were some of it, somewhat making him earn a good reputation in the killing business. It was a good thing if you were in the Fletcher Family. _Kill a man, be a man_, his grandfather once said. This never assured him one bit, he finally admitted. It just made him feel like a freak. Who kills for a business, anyway? Oh, right. Them.

A whimper suddenly resonated in the room. Ferb froze, turning to the direction where it came from. Someone was trembling under the table, he noticed, so naturally, he went to it. Kneeling at the puddle of blood, he saw a man with red hair, a crumpled suit and clutching a bread knife. _Huh, like that would hurt me_, thought Ferb.

Ferb Fletcher stood up and kicked the table, making the table crash on the wall with a large "wham". It tore to half, and somehow this made Ferb smirk. The man whimpered under him. He could sense that the man was staring at him, those blue orbs boring holes through him. He slowly grabbed the bread knife, replacing it with the knife he used to kill his last victim. The man knew what Ferb wanted him to do.

_Try to kill me. You're the only one left._

The man immediately dropped the knife, drawing his hands to his chest. Ferb found himself smirking again.

"The famous Phineas Flynn." He said as he picked up the dropped knife, pointing it to the man's neck. Phineas Flynn's eyes shouted fear, Ferb could almost taste it.

"You failed." He heard him say under his breath. "I'm the only Flynn here."

Ferb knew that, of course. It was a closed party for him, after all.

"Not exactly."

The assassin lunged for his throat, throwing Phineas aback, his hands squeezing. Phineas fell on his back, trashing his arms and trying to kick his killer off him, sadly Ferb was sitting on most of his limbs. His suit absorbed the blood behind him, creeping through his back. He was already choking, gasping for air as he trashed. Ferb blinked and suddenly let him go.

_I was only taunting him, _he finally realized. _I can't kill him_.

But why?

He brought out the gun from his suit, aiming at Phineas' forehead. He cocked the pistol, hoping he would get strength from it. Phineas trembled at the cold steel on his head and hoped for the worse.

To be honest, Ferb hated prolonging deaths. It seemed cruel to prolong something that would scar them for the rest of their lives. If they actually live. (Sadly, they mostly don't.) He just wanted to pull the trigger and get this over with.

But he didn't.

Instead, he used his gun to hit him slightly in the head, knocking him out. Leaving him for a bit, he took a small box from his suit and pressed the button, and it started counting down.

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

He went to the heir, carrying him in his arms. He was lighter than he expected.

_6… 5… 4…_

He was already out of the room, and some attendants noticed his bloodied suit and started pointing at him, and with a fast action he brought out his gun and shot all the attendants in sight.

_3… 2… 1_

**Boom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I think the extras in Mind Over Matter will have to wait. I have no excuse for this. If I'm getting a little morbid, blame Stephen King. (Been reading his works, yep, you can really tell.) This is inspired by many things: watching scenes from Hitman (I didn't even watch the whole movie damnit), reading Stephen King (especially that novella _The Langoliers_ because I loved the character of Nick there haha) and some random fanfic I've read over the years. So I'm currently writing this. I'm checking if this will get a good feedback. This is AU, this will be M (I think, though tell me if you hate lime so I could cut it out.) and this will be messed up. Big time.

I've been using up 12 pages so far. (I ranted at Twitter about this, haha. About this story being too long to be a one-shot.) SO FAR. I'm not even halfway the story yet. Oh well. Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Dilemma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Dilemma<strong>

"You didn't do your job, Ferbooch."

"I didn't want to hear that from you, of all the people."

A woman named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was driving his limo, and as he sat on the back he can't help but feel the burden he's bringing now. Isabella was caught by surprise when Ferb hurriedly laid him down on the nearest seat, and now that she could see a better view of what was happening, she can't help but mock him for it. Ferb can't hate her for it since she was one of those only friends he has. _Some friend_, he muttered.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Isabella asked, looking at the rearview mirror to have a better view of the heir. "The client would hunt you down if he finds out."

"If." He only said, earning a laugh from Isabella. "Straight to the airport, will you?" It came out cold and demanding, and Isabella only smiled. He pushed the button to raise the separator up, earning a chuckle from Isabella. He slid off the bloody suit off him and threw it on the nearest seat. He took out the handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping off the blood from Phineas' face. The man beneath him shuffled in his seat, making Ferb abruptly stop. When Phineas' breathing came out even again,he continued to wipe Phineas' face, and when his face was already clean, Ferb was surprised of what he did next.

He, Ferb Fletcher, the greatest assassin in the business, kissed Phineas Flynn, the heir of the Flynn Corporation, squarely on the lips. And for the first time in Ferb's life, the one he was kissing wasn't kissing back.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a splitting headache and a fresh batch of clothes lying beside him. His bed hair trashed here and there and he made no attempt to fix it, sliding the comforter off him and realizing he was naked. <em>That goddamn bastard<em>, he thought, _he didn't even spare my boxers!_

Surveying the room, his eyes were blinded by shades of green in different hues. Pushing himself up, his hand got a hold of note now crumpled under his weight. It read:

_I imagined you would want a shower. Take your time._

Dragging the clothes provided to him, he went his way to the open door, momentarily blinding himself with the white tiles of the bathroom. The tub was already filled with water, warm, as he liked it, with floating rose petals that gave off a very pungent aroma. He closed the lights to appreciate the lighted scented candles that fused with the aroma of the roses. He tried not to look at the mirror as he dipped himself to the tub. His small glances disappointed him: bloodshot eyes and dark shadows beneath them. He sighed. Scrubbing his body, Phineas Flynn can't help but feel so tired, even with all the comforts of the bath.

He could remember what happened. Screams and just mainly blood, blood, blood splattering all over the walls and on the killer's face , on his white suit and his gun, his eyes merciless and fixed on one thing: killing everyone. He felt like a coward when he hid under one of those tables, watching the killer kill his own colleagues. A part of him pitied them all. A part of him mumbled "good riddens" and laughed. He hated it. He felt like the killer's hand was an extension of his own for wishing them all dead. The complete psychopath in him smiled as he watched one of them reach out for him and cry out "help", and what he did surprised him the most. He chuckled. And without wasting a second the killed slashed his throat, spilling whatever blood was actually left in him, and he died with his eyes open. Phineas could see what he wanted to say. _"I trusted you! You bastard!"_

He loved his life. He hated his life.

He loved being CEO of the company in lieu of his mother. His sister Candace was out of the choices, obviously, for having different ambitions in life. _At least she worked for the company_, he mumbled to himself. She was the advertiser of most of their products and lines, and she loves her job. She's married to the singer-songwriter Jeremy Johnson who is currently on the peak of his stardom. Candace was loving her life; her job, her popularity, the way she was featured in TMZ every other episode. She loved attention so much and she knows well that Phineas will always and always be there, standing by the bylines. Phineas had all the power he needed to do whatever he wants, but as usual, he was too kind for his own good.

He hated his life secretly. He hated how he never met his father and left them for some cougar. Phineas was a scary man in the inside. He secretly loved how the thought of his father fending off for himself as he begged for alms and had nothing to eat. Dying alone. He loved the thought of his father being left by that blond cougar, leaving him for another man who was, apparently, more successful than he is. The evil in him loved the fact that his father died a few months ago in a nursing home, and he's the only one who knows. He hated that he loved it. He hated himself for it.

He hated his colleagues for being so fake. Every single one of them just needed him, and could live off without that fake friendship, fake smiles, fake everything.

His trail of thought was cut off when the candles burned out and secluded him in the darkness that made him feel more alone than ever. He flicked the lights on, seeing his hand wrinkled because of bathing too long. He wrapped the towel on his waist without even wiping off, leaving the room abruptly and bracing himself for what's to come.

* * *

><p>Ferb collapsed on the couch as he stripped his shirt off and threw it on a random direction, a maid immediately picking it up. A towel hang loose on his neck as he reached for the remote, turning on the flat screen television to ease the boredom.<p>

Well, mainly to ease the fact that he didn't kill his target.

Ferb found out that killing people was easier than it looks. Give him a knife and he could kill anyone he pleases. Though this case, he can't bring himself to kill the heir. Something just struck him: he was sick of all this. He was sick of killing for no reason at all. Money wasn't a reason anyway. He had enough money to fend for himself until he dies, so money wasn't the case. After all, he had other expertise and he did very well in them, as his only friends would say.

A part of him begged to differ. A part of him insister that he was attracted to Phineas Flynn.

_Yeah, right. _He scoffed. _I've slept with both women and men. So I'm bisexual. It doesn't certify that I'm attracted to that cowardly-_

He saw the redhead leave his room with a towel on his waist, beads of water on his firmly toned chest, body similar to a bronze god's, those plump nipples-

_hot, sexy-_

Ferb bit his lip, trying to regain what little self composure was left on him. He watched as the redhead came nearer and nearer.

_vulnerable-_

At last. The heir stood in front of him, basking his perfectly sculpted body for Ferb's eyes to feast on. The redhead seemed oblivious to it and just kept on staring at Ferb.

_redhead._

"I did remember to leave clothes on the bed, didn't I?" Ferb asked. It came out teasingly, his eyes darting up and down, observing every nook of Phineas' body.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot. I dazed out." The redhead replied. Ferb continued to stare until he met with the other man's blue orbs, vast and clear, and for a while Ferb didn't know what to say. Phineas fidgeted at the stare and decided to go back and actually wear clothes. He turned around and returned to the room, leaving Ferb very sexually frustrated.

Yes, I shall admit, I am attracted to this man.

Though Ferb knew that _that_ wasn't the main reason why he didn't kill him. Attraction wasn't enough for him to stop. There was even a time where he had to assassinate his own fling. They had sex before he gave her a drink, _Cantarella_, for her to die. He was in the shower when she died and he left immediately when he finished bathing. It was almost like he didn't go home with her, he thought. He touched almost nothing and if he did, he was wearing his leather gloves. There was no proof that he was even there. And so, his fling died along with his feelings, and it was, once again, a job well done.

Attraction wasn't enough. Love, maybe, but attraction? Just wasn't enough.

He closed his eyes for a while, and in that short while all he thought about was why he didn't pull that bloody trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Is the concept of this story a bit funny for you guys? 'Cause I'm sure I'm writing this with a very straight face. Sometimes I'm even glaring. Oh well. I've already written 5 chapters in paper, so expect fast updates. I was supposed to update this earlier today but the site decided to go bonkers over me. *sigh* Anyway. Here you met a very OOC Phineas (though I love the idea of Phineas having a very, very evil side, haha, it's sexy) and a very pervy Ferb (I have no excuse for this one, lol). Am I going to write lime? I don't know. Depends on the readers (if they hate the idea of two guys fornicating). Let's have a vote, shall we? **Am I to add lime in this story?**

See you in the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Schilder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Schilder<strong>

Arriving the room, he went straight to the bathroom where he laid his clothes somewhere. Upon seeing it, he closed the door and locked it, afraid that someone might come in and… _And what?_ he thought as he laughed to himself. _Kill me?_

This made Phineas nervous. _Oh right, I'm shacked up with a killer who will probably kill me in my sleep. Or my bath._He quickly put on the clothes given to him, branded, in his observation, and left the bathroom. In his surprise, the killer was already on the bed, legs crossed, sitting up, eyes focused on the TV. _How many televisions does he have anyway?_

He tried to be cautious as possible, trying very hard not to agitate him. He still valued his life, for the most part, and he would be extremely disappointed if he died now. He looked around again, and this time his gaze was caught by a particular painting he found very familiar.

"Isn't that…?" He came closer, his eyes checking every familiar detail he could name. He gasped when he realized that it was what he think it was. "Oh shit, it is!" He pointed to the painting. "This is—"

"_The Schilder_ by Django Brown." Ferb finally said, basking the redhead with his perfect English accent.

"This looks like the real thing!"

"That's because it is."

Phineas stared at him, looking for any signs of sarcasm, but none. He blinked. "Seriously?" Ferb nodded. "I was one of the sponsors in the unveiling of the painting. This can't be real!" He could feel Phineas' disbelief, so he stood up and took a small note from his bedside drawer.

"The Schilder is about a painter who chooses to brighten the world with colors that seem alive and dance by itself." said Ferb as he took a step closer. He gave Phineas the note. "I am "_The Schilder"_. It was based on my work. Mr. Brown is a friend."

"''Ferb, old buddy, accept this token of appreciation for inspiring me to paint this one. You might find it very unlike my style but please do feel free to do what you wish with it.'" Phineas read aloud, recognizing the handwriting. "It is very unlike Mr. Brown's style. But everybody liked the new style, it awarded him so much." He stared at the painting again. "Then the one in New York is…?"

"An exact replica. Of course, no one knows that it is. This is an old piece." Ferb found himself staring at Phineas again, who was observing the painting. He cleared his throat. "I don't believe we have met." Phineas tore his gaze from the painting and smiled. "Good morning, I'm Ferb Fletcher." He watched as Phineas' lips curved to a smile. "I was hired to assassinate you."

Phineas froze. He slowly reached out a hand, Ferb accepting it with a smile. "That might have been a little too strong, Mr. Fletcher." He tried to smile as well.

"Rest assured, I won't." He sat on the nearest chair. "For the time being."

Ferb wanted to laugh. The atmosphere continued to thicken as he kept his half-smile, his bored look and the fact that the heir at the biggest company in the world is in front of him, mentally planning his heroic escape.

"I wouldn't plan anything, if I were you."

"I'm not. I was thinking." Said the red head as he pulled the draperies that secluded the room in darkness. He opened the window that showed a perfect view of the ocean, the misty ocean breeze on his face, and for the first time in a long time, he felt alive. "Nice place."

"Thank you."

It wasn't supposed to be nice. Nice was an understatement. It was a three-story house, about a thousand square feet of land to build the house on. He used half of it on the house itself and half on the miscellaneous stuff, like a pool and garden. He bought the island on his 50th kill, and the only way you can get on this island is via private jet. Unauthorized planes are threatened in their wildest imaginations. So naturally, Ferb Fletcher is living the dream.

"Could I safely assume that you're kidnapping me?"

Phineas was suddenly pinned on the bed, a knife near his neck, the blade almost scratching his neck. He gulped. Ferb was suddenly glaring, his topless form on top of him, and for a second all he could do was stare at that miles and miles of creamy skin. He bit his lower lip, expecting that it would bring him back to reality. It didn't.

"Yes, yes you may." His breath was hot against his ear. "Though I am not your normal kidnapper. I don't need money, fame or fortune." He pulled himself up and Phineas could breathe again. He sat on the window sill, grinning. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, it depends on the favor." said Phineas. Unlike Ferb's other prisoners, Phineas has already been in a lot of deals over the past few years, so he knew how this worked.

"It's quite simple, actually." He brought the knife to his own neck and for a second Phineas thought he was gonna cut himself. "Help me retire."

Ferb Fletcher has been through enough kills, enough deaths, and enough fucks in one sitting. He was sick of doing this. He was surely going to hell for everything he did, and what he's doing right now doesn't even lighten the load of what he did over the past few years. He thought it was better to stop the bullshit he was doing and get rid of the non-existent guilt he was feeling right now. He could have a new life, settle down of in New York, and have a life. He wanted a life that he could be proud of. Killing doesn't actually make him heroic, it just turns him into a demon that he would probably be if he doesn't stop. He wants to start off as a nice guy. Maybe become an inventor or an engineer. Doesn't matter what.

"Retire?"

"I want to stop this." Ferb said.

"You should have just kidnapped me instead of killing my colleagues." Phineas scoffed. "Why now? Why me?" A bubbling anger started rising and for a while he chose to ignore it.

"Because you're well known." _Because you mirrored fear that I can't feel._

"That's it?"

"Because you influence people. Your family, that is." _Because you're the only one in the world who could help me._

"So you're using me?"

"Exactly." _Not quite._

"This is ridiculous."

"Be glad I'm not tying you up, Mr. Flynn." He went to his bathroom.

"You should have killed me." Phineas mumbled, collapsing on the bed. For the first time, he could smell Ferb's cologne fused with his body scent, and he found himself drunk in it. He breathe in. "You should have killed me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Can't think of anything to say, haha. Also, if you guys had to know, schilder means "painter" in Danish, I think. I think I will write lime. Or semi-lemon. Oh my god I have nothing to say. Uhm. See you in a bit? (Also, damnit I can't wait to write that lime. I still haven't reached that point of the story, but I'm close.) I apologize if this is a little short and all. Oh, and oh yeah! Say hello to Ferb's intense desire for someone else to kill him. Since he's a coward who doesn't want to kill himself. Heh. Now I'm out. Peace. :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Revolver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Revolver<strong>

The walk was longer than expected. He has been walking through that hallway for 10 minutes straight, and to be honest he had this urge to run to get this over with. He was here to meet up with Buford Von Stomm since that day he gave him that assignment. He ride his private and had a five hour trip, and as soon as he's finished with this he's going back to his place and stay MIA for months.

A double door stoodin front of him and pushed it open. The door's creak echoed through the narrow hallway. He stepped in, seeing Mr. Von Stomm sitting the same way he left him. He mentally laughed.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Fletcher."

"This won't take long." He took out the gloves he used that day, tainted with blood and dried off. He threw it on the table. "I did as you told." Buford laughed, sounding pleased.

"I'll send your payment on your account, then."

"It's nice doing business with you, Mr. Von Stomm."

What Buford said before he left shook him.

"Same thing over and over, huh?"

* * *

><p>When Ferb arrived his island, it was already dark. By that hour, there should have been no one else in that island but him (his maids as only available during mornings). So when he smelled dinner that night, he almost laughed.<p>

"I do hope you don't mind if I cook. I was hungry." said Phineas as he tossed the apron on the counter. "Figured you would want some as well, so feel free to grab some."

Ferb slowly loosened his tie, unbuttoning a button from his shirt. It's been a long time since someone cooked for him. Hell, he barely even ate nowadays. The smell of meat and pasta suddenly reminded him of home in Chelsea, England. When was the last time he went home? It seemed like ages ago, he mused. He never heard from them ever since he left, and that was a long, long time ago. He shook his head, hoping it would ease him of his bubbling headache.

He helped himself with a decent amount of pasta and went straight to the living room. He could sense that the redhead was following him. (Not that he mind, actually) They sat on the opposite ends of the couch and ate in silence, and Ferb resorted to watching the news that doesn't concern him one bit.

"Aren't you afraid that they might report on your bloody massacre?" He wasn't. Because they never did.

"You don't speak much, do you?" said Phineas.

"Au contraire, monsieur, you speak more than you should." For a second, he was thinking the redhead would blurt out something like, "wow you speak French" or something similar.

"If you find it annoying, I apologize beforehand."

He didn't find it annoying, for the very least. He found it amazing how articulate this man is, and he envied him for being so. As a child, Ferb never got anything fruitful from speaking much, so he chose not to talk much if it wasn't in his favor. People think of him as mute at most times, but he didn't care. Finishing his dinner, he placed the dishes on the sink, retreating to his bedroom to rest.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? It's kind of important."

There goes his first free night. He sighed.

"I figured we would have this conversation soon. Go to my room, I'll just get something." As the redhead made his way to the Englishman's room, said Englishman went to the guest room to check if it was in perfect shape. It was. It always was. He made a short trip to the kitchen to get a bottle of Bourbon and two glasses.

Before he knew it, he was already pouring bourbon on the glasses, the lights dim and Phineas leaning in to the cool breeze, his eyes faraway.

"You seem calm about this kidnapping charade." said Ferb. Phineas laughed.

"You actually give me much more freedom than my P.A.'s at New York. This is like a vacation." He found himself drinking more than he should, so he put his glass down. "Though I have to be honest, I thought you were just a bastard who kills people on a whim." Ferb smiled at that. "Well, you are, but you aren't much of a bastard right now."

"So, what did you want to ask?"

Ferb heard the ice crack in his glass, releasing a small "clink" sound. Somewhere nearby, he could hear the cicadas chirping, and for a second he had the biggest urge to close his eyes and dream. The sound of the waves crashing to the rocks ashore made everything sound so magical, he almost-

"… ell me about your plan."

"Pardon?"

The redhead was suddenly laughing. "The night is calming, huh. And the humidity, just perfect." He cleared his throat. "I said, if I were to agree to your favor, you should tell me about your plan, at least."

"It's easy." He was sitting on his bed at the time, so he reached under the mattress and got a hold of his revolver, tossing it to Phineas. "Kill me in front of my family."

This made Phineas' eyes widen in horror. "Are you fucking kidding me? Kill _you_? In front of your family, even? You're demented!" The gun felt heavy in his hands, and he shakily placed it on the nearby table. "You're fucking mad."

Ferb suddenly remembered that phrase from the story of Alice, the one Cheshire Cat told Alice. "We're all mad here," he gleefully chirped as he pointed to which direction the Mad Hatter lived. Maybe he was going crazy with all this killing business. It sounded rational. Most people in this line of business had the greatest chance to be psychotic, after all. Some people find happiness in killing people, even torturing them to death. The Englishman found it disgusting. Time could only tell if he decides to join the bandwagon of loons in such an early age.

"If you want to die, do it yourself." Phineas spat out the words like knives, directly hitting Ferb at the chest. It painfully throbbed. "It seems like a very worthy way to die. After all, you deserve it." Phineas grabbed the revolver and placed it on Ferb's empty hand. "Or are you a coward who wouldn't kill his target?" Ferb cocked the revolved and aimed the gun directly on Phineas' chest. "I trust your aim."

_He's provoking me_, he thought.

"Shoot."

_Should I?_

"Shoot me."

_I should. He wants to._

"Shoot me!"

_After all, he should be dead right now anyway._

"Damnit, shoot me!"

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Late, I know. Haven't had the urge to write in days, ugh. I should watch some assassin movie or something. Or actually get off the computer since I can't write when I'm going out and about in Tumblr and such. I have been watching How I Met Your Mother for days too, so that's one of the factors of my late update. Do forgive me. I'm thinking of doing a double update today. Hm. Tell me what you think! **Review**! :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Dreams<strong>

Her phone was ringing on the worst possible time; her top was already off and her husband's hands were roaming, going placed she dare not think about right now. She giggled when he kissed her collarbones, giving off a ticklish sensation.

Her phone was still ringing.

"You might want to answer that," Her husband chuckled.

"Whatever that call is about, I'm sure it's not-"

_**Riiiiiiiing**_. It was from her Mom.

"Ugh, fine." She flipped her phone open. "'Ello?"

"Why aren't you answering? I've been calling you all day!" An exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry about shouting, Candace dear. It's about Phineas."

"What about him?" She was obviously uninterested.

"Candace, he's been missing since yesterday."

Candace suddenly got off Jeremy and struggled on putting on her blouse. Whatever her mom was talking about right now, it was serious. "Wait, wait, I—Ugh stupid buttons," She was fumbling with the buttons, her fingers trembling. "Let's talk somewhere private, Mom. Where are you?"

"Down at main street."

Her pantyhose were a great hassle too. "Sweetheart, keys please." She called out, Jeremy tossing it. "Great. Let's meet up at your boutique."

Before she knew it, she was already in her Ferrari F50, breaking the speed limit. _Fuck speed limits, this is an emergency_. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, the two top buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, exposing her limited edition lingerie from some auction. (Not that she mind) Her mind was racing. She had no idea what to expect. The problem with Phineas is that he was so likeable, some people are just too jealous that he was well liked. He was oblivious of it, she assumed, and this was a problem too. How can someone be so smart and dumb at the same time? She stopped thinking about it eventually upon parking. Grabbing her keys and purse, she scampered her way inside.

Entering the boutique on that late hour was eerie. The mannequins were all frozen as they are, but it seemed like they were all watching Candace walk to her mom's office. Their arms were in various positions, almost in prayer, some of them. Candace decided to ignore the life-like statues and walked faster, her heels tap, tap, tapping against the wooden flooring. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the whole boutique, making her walk turn into a run.

Upon entering the office, she saw her mother drinking tea. It always seemed to calm her down in the toughest of situations, and by her observation she has drank more than five cups. She sighed.

"Mom," she called out, and Linda immediately stood up, embracing her. Candace wasn't sure who she was trying to ease, Candace or herself. She could tell that Linda was crying, judging from box of Kleenex on the table and the way she was shaking. "Come on, be strong now, sit down for a while," she slowly instructed which her mom only obliged. "Tell me what's wrong. Where is Phineas?"

"Oh, Candace, oh…" And she cried for a few more minutes. Candace patiently waited, and when Linda was able to calm her nerves down, Candace poured her a cup of tea. "I tried calling his phones, his apartments, his house in New Jersey…" She brought out a handkerchief and sniffed. "I even tried calling his vacation houses in Guam and Macau…"

"How about in Venice? Or Portugal?"

"Yes, yes, I've tried calling them all."

The two of them only retreated in silence, unable to say anything at all. They knew what could happen if Phineas was missing. Soon, the kidnappers would call for their demands, and they would have to succumb to their demands. They needed Phineas. But what if Phineas wasn't missing? What if he's dead? Linda didn't dare tell Candace about the shocking discovery on the hotel where Phineas' party was held, Linda already bribed the hotel not to mention a thing to the press or anyone else in general. The scene was revolting: the smell of burnt corpses, their faces cannot be identified anymore. Linda was paying a lot for silence, and she prayed hard that Phineas would be out there, safe and sound.

(_Her dreams were infested by their screaming, their faces cannot be identified anymore, the shrill screams, their deafening screams... They were trying to reach out, telling her that "he" was a bastard, "he" shouldn't live, "he" survived, and that "he" was smiling..._)

"What should we do then, Mom? The press will be curious. Sooner or later they'll catch up." Candace asked. She stood up. "We need some kind of distraction. Some issue about him that would make the press chase someone else."

The night was old, yet it seemed like their night was only beginning.

* * *

><p>He remembered when he was five, back in Chelsea England, his mum made the best Lamb Cobbler he ever tasted (well, given that he was five) and he loved her more than anyone else in the family. She was caring and responsible; she was like an angel brought down from heaven. She was heavenly. Her beauty was almost unreal. Ferb loved her so much that when he found out that she died, he didn't know what to do.<p>

He didn't know what to live for.

He heard it was an "accident", that she was "accidentally" shot by someone who thought that the revolver he was holding was empty. His father was furious and killed the shooter himself. Ferb saw how his father did it, he had been watching the whole time.

So when he realized that the revolver was empty, he laughed. Laughed hard. Laughed so hard that his jaws and his stomach started aching altogether. Phineas slowly joined in the laughter.

"You were actually going to kill me!"

"I'm prolonging this too much. After all, you literally begged."

Phineas sipped some bourbon from his glass and just smiled.

"So you would if I asked?"

_He's tempting me._

He stood up and grabbed a pillow from his own bed. "I'll sleep in the couch."

"Oh, don't—I mean, I should—"

"Oh, and for the record, yes, I would if you asked." He smirked. Leaving the room, he sighed.

(_Ferb, hun, remember this. It's wrong to kill.)_

_(Wrong.)_

_(Even if he demands that you do.)_

Pouring himself some scotch this time, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, mum" until he fell asleep, and for the first time in a long time, he dreamed about that first time he saw someone died. That pool of blood. The revolting smell.

The last expression he made.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Wow, I should write cliffhangers more. Haha. I'll be on the beach for the next few days so I just HOPE I get inspiration there. Overwhelming reviews in the last chapter! Thank you very much for the positive feedback! Next chapter, I'll be introducing Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, one of Ferb's ~only~ friends. You won't hate her, I swear. This chapter was so hard to edit, to be honest. It was too short when I typed it out, so I added a few things. Oh well. See you guys next week. :) **Review**!


	6. Chapter 5: The Weak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Weak<strong>

The problem with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is that she pretends too much for her line of work. And for the other thing, she was actually enjoying it.

Being the heir of the Garcia-Shapiro Publishing means you have more money than you actually should and that people expect you to be a bitch rich girl who lives on branded handbags and shoes. Have occasional fucks with rich boys. Or fellow rich girls. Story cut short, she was supposed to be a spoon-fed princess that would probably fail in the process of inheriting over the company. But thankfully, she wasn't.

The crazy thing about it was she was sort of an undercover journalist, so now she pretends to be this bimbo to get all the scoop she needs. She sleeps with some people to get information. Pretends to be a rich girl who would do anything to get her hands on that new Louis Vuitton traveling bag. (Somewhere in her head, she's smiling and thinking that it was about time she visited her dear friend Ferb Fletcher.)

When she's not being a pretentious bitch (or so she claims), she's in her house working on her article under the pseudo name Tricia King while her assistant Melissa handles all her problems as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She always found it funny, how her real life was so fake and how her faux life is real. All for the love of her job, she said to herself.

It was already 3:16 A.M., hours before her deadline and the article halfway done while her phones were ringing non-stop. Melissa was fetching them one by one, most of the invitations for sick one night stands, some of them reminders that her deadline is almost near. Every time Melissa gives her the message, Isabella would say, "Fuck their goddamn asses, I'm the one living two lives here."

And Melissa would laugh every time. Apparently, the only one who knows about her other life is her amazing assistant Melissa (who has to endure both her personalities, quirky Isabella and bad-mouth Tricia), her mother Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (who seems clueless about half of what's happening to her daughter's life, but she knows most of the story), Ferb Fletcher (who supports her all the way since he's too scared that she would report on his business) and her editors (who think it's a marvelous idea). She trusts her editors since she is the best journalist in New York at the moment, and they wouldn't want to lose her.

"Isa, it's your mom." Melissa was already given the liberty of calling her by her nickname. After all, they've been together since their days as Fireside Girls. Reaching her phone, she immediately put on her Bluetooth piece.

"Hi Mom."

"Isa! I have some great news" Vivian sounded ecstatic, Isabella had to turn away from her laptop. "I have the perfect bachelor for you!"

If there was one thing she hated about New York, it was the constant need to hook up and tie the knot. She wondered who it would be this time. The king of England? The Duke of Wellington? Bill Gates?

"Who is it this time?" She asked with a laugh.

"You wouldn't believe who called me a while ago." Vivian hoped her daughter would guess, but she didn't. "Linda Flynn! Owner of the Flynn Corporation! And she wants you to marry her only son-"

_No. Don't. I won't be able to explain this to Ferb._

"Phineas Flynn!"

She froze completely. If she wanted to marry Phineas Flynn, she would have done it. Years ago, even. She didn't want to marry anyone.

Going back to her laptop, she sent her editors a backup article she did days ago in case something comes up. Grabbing her phone and jacket, she went outside her house and called someone who would be very interested about this.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9 P.M. when his phone rang. He answered it upon recognizing the preset ring tone.<p>

"Isa."

"Ferbooch, do you have a jet in New York? I need to talk to you. Privately. It's kind of urgent."

"There's one in Newark, I'll-" He almost fell down the couch and he immediately grasped the recliner. "Bloody shi- Hold on." The bourbon was actually having an effect on him after half a bottle. He finally fell down the couch with a thud. "Go to Newark, Irving will handle the rest. Also," He stared at the door of his room, smiling. "Just… hurry, okay?"

"Aye aye, cap'n."

"Buffalo wings, please."

"Ferb Fletcher, you do realize it's almost 4 in the morning here, right?"

* * *

><p>Around 2 A.M., Ferb blinked in the darkness, staring at the ceiling and shadows the trees made, imagining creatures in the dark lurking, waiting for him to fall asleep to strangle him to death. He sat up immediately. His hand covered his face.<p>

(_covered his fear)_

He hated the dark. He hate being alone in the dark. Pulling his knees to his chest, he leaned his head on his knees, letting go of what strength was left in him.

He was in the verge of insanity.

Opening the light behind him, he slowly massaged his temples. He suddenly regretted drinking so much, three empty bottles standing idly on the coffee table. He tried to remember why he drank so much and upon remembering it, he paused. He realized he was showing affection, something he didn't know still existed in him.

Phineas Flynn had some kind of effect on him, and Ferb didn't know if it was for the good or bad.

He did want to stop his mindless murder. Not killing Phineas was the first step. From that point on, it gets harder. He has to endure the redhead's questions, how related it may be to his past. His mind was at war, he has no idea what to believe in anymore. How can one person change his life so much? Right now, everything in his life was about Phineas.

Speaking of which.

"Hey…" He was half-awake, his hair disheveled, shirt rumpled, and for a second all Ferb wanted was to pull him on the couch and kiss him. And that's exactly what he did.

Now that Phineas was fully awake and Ferb didn't have to sneak a kiss, everything felt so right. Like for some reason all his worries vanished and all that mattered is that he was kissing Phineas, and what overjoyed him the most was the fact that Phineas was kissing back, his trembling hands on his shirt, trying to ease himself down, kissing away what fear was present in his chest. Ferb could only kiss him more, Phineas was moaning and Ferb took advantage of it, slipping his tongue in, tasting Bourbon on the way. Even if he tried to stop, he couldn't, since Phineas himself was pulling him tugging him down, their kisses growing deeper, feelings left uncertain.

"You're weak…" Phineas mumbled between their kiss; Ferb panting, his eyes fixed on Phineas'. "You cling to me, hoping that you could suck what humanity is left in me…" A kiss. "I'm far worse that you are…" Another kiss. "I pull strings for my own safety. I'm like most of the people in the business world." And another kiss. "The Phineas Flynn people are so attached to died years ago. All that's left is my sanity and my urge to take over the business world." They've been kissing for a few more times, Ferb already lost count. Hearing what Phineas was saying only made him want to kiss him more. To his surprise, a tear fell down Phineas' cheek and all he said was, "What do you really want from me?"

With that, Ferb tried to take a better look of Phineas. Rings under his eyes, eyes bloodshot, his skin pale, almost fragile. He was a wreck. Ferb can't help but think that this might the greatest thing that happened to him in a very long time. Then he remembered why he was awake.

"Shit!" he cursed, giving his watch a short glance. It was way past 2; Isabella should be there any minute now. As if on cue, he heard the plane land and he scrambled on his feet, running outside, leaving a completely flabbergasted Phineas on the couch, dazed.

"What do you really want from me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Fast update. Don't expect much from me this week. My reviews are going on and damn so much to write, so little time. **REVIEW**. I loved the kiss scene. I'm biased. Haha.

**EDIT:** Wow too obvious that I rushed this. Anyway, here's the real author's notes. I think I'll be writing that lime soon, lol. Already mapped out the ending. Also, hate my review so much. Ughhhh. Can't write during my review or my breaks, there's just too much people around. x_x C'est la vie.


	7. Chapter 6: The Pretend Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Pretend Romance<strong>

The plane landed safely, Ferb observed. Isabella was already going down, waving, her dream Louis Vuitton travelling bag on hand. On the back of Ferb's mind, it was obvious that it was the first time she's using it since she hasn't been out of New York in a long time. He could only smile and wave back. He knew about Isabella's two sides and he found it very witty. Most likely of her.

"Ferb, darling!" She greeted him with a beautiful smile, her eyes twinkling with delight, her tone hinted with a weird sophistication.

"So you've acquired another side, I see—"

"Oh my god Ferb that flight was horrible." She sighed, looking back at the plane again. Her shoulders slowly slouched, expressing her stress. "Irving, that's his name, right? Well, Irving here kept on babbling about your affairs like you were some idol or something. Obviously, I know about them all, and the bastard won't stop! That man is obviously fixated on you. He should go see a doctor." She kissed his cheek – a friendly gesture. "How are you?"

"Ecastatic."

They slowly walked back to Ferb's humble abode, their arms linked. Isabella noticed how flustered Ferb looked, how his shirt was rumpled (not in a very fashionable way, that is), how his hair's a mess. Isabella grinned.

"I have interrupted something, have I not?"

"Of course not."

"Judging from your body language, and mostly from what you look like right now, I think I have."

Ferb chuckled. "Alright then. If you want to know the truth: yes, yes you have. Rest assured, it's completely my fault since I have forgotten completely about your visit."

"I thought so." And Isabella joined in the small laughter.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Mom called me when I was finishing my article. Said Linda Flynn called her." Her tone was suddenly serious. They both came to an abrupt stop, Isabella pulling away to see how Ferb reacts. "Ferb, I'm engaged to Phineas Flynn."

Everything fell to the right place, and Ferb analyzed it slowly; they already discovered what happened to the party, they somehow knew that Phineas isn't dead, so they need more time to find out where he is. When people start to look for him, that is exactly when they'll announce the engagement to have more time. Given that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is one of New York's richest bachelorettes, most of the spotlight will be given to her since no one else knows a thing about her. It's a long shot, but it's all they could plan on such short notice. Ferb decided to keep it to himself for now.

"This is obviously not about the merging of the companies. I mean, the Flynn Corporation has a publishing as well, and they are our greatest rival in the business. So far, they're winning." Isabella muttered. "They don't need to merge with us. They're doing so well."

"Thoughts?" Ferb decided to ask.

"Thoughts? I hate it!" Isabella's heel made a noisy tap. "I'm living the dream! I love my job, I love my flings! You know a lot of people, Ferb, and you know that I'm the most independent woman in New York. Marrying is a big thing! It's like chaining yourself to someone and be vulnerable the whole time! It's awful!"

"It's not that bad, once you find the perfect someone."

"Problem is I'll never find him."

"What about your fiancé?"

"Phineas Flynn? Really, Ferb? Wow, you're actually pairing me up with that bloody bastard? Ferb, seriously. Grow up."

"Why? I don't see what's wrong with him."

"So now you've been blinded by his so-called cheerful demeanor and debonair exterior." She was glaring. "Have you heard about Baljeet Rai?"

* * *

><p>It was raining when Isabella went back to New York. She was indifferent about it, claiming she needs at least a week off. Ferb pushed her to go anyway, and Isabella had no choice. Ferb stood there under the rain, analyzing, planning what to do now that he found out something.<p>

That Phineas Flynn isn't the saint he thought he was.

Under that rain, Ferb realized that he wasn't the only one hiding secrets. That he wasn't the only one who attempts to shroud his past with lies that would turn him to another person. That it was human to do so, and that he's normal, after all. That after all these years of thinking how stupid everything is…

_(we never saw his body again)_

_(checked the DNA and it was his)_

_(he was their friend)_

"It was a scoop I never had the guts to report. It was painful to hear, more painful to put into words. I begged my editors t let another person report on it, and in the end they couldn't release it. I couldn't even if I tried. It was a sensitive topic, a little too personal for me to report on. I know it's my job to do it, but I really can't. I never write about things like hose. Once or twice I checked the case files, trying to fix a puzzle. Something was missing in the picture, and there's no way I could find out what it was." She sighed. "A word of caution, doll." She cupped his cheek ever lightly, like she was afraid to break a delicate glass. "You're a fragile thing. If something happens to you, I…" Her eyes closed tightly. "Ferb, please, for the love of God, don't fall in love with him."

_(don't fall in love with him)_

He was sure it was a pretty long way down. Right now it was simply a…

What was it, exactly?

A fling, maybe. Love was a strong emotion. Very. This was faux. Faux romance. Where everything is fake and nothing hurts. _Pain is a signal that something's wrong,_ and there was no pain. Pretend romance. It wasn't even starting and he wants out. This wasn't love. Isn't. Never will be.

"This isn't love." He ventured, staring at the sky. The sun was rising slowly, the clouds ebbing out. He watched the sky cleared and by then he was able to see the reason why he bought that island. The spectacular view. It was dreadfully beautiful, he can't help but fall in love with it.

"Then what is it?"

Phineas was suddenly beside him, staring at the same sky. He remembered someone tpld him the words: _There's no assurance in this world. I'm not hoping that I get everything I hope for. I just wish that this sky I'm looking at? I wish she's looking at it too._ He never told Ferb her name. "She" always remained unnamed. And after his death, "she" remained unnamed forever.

Not that Ferb was curious.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I… got bored." The redhead found himself explaining. He sat on the damp ground, smiling. "Believe what I said. You're weak." Ferb sat down as well, and when he did, his knees ached. He's been standing for hours, and he didn't even notice. "So, what is it, then?"

Ferb inched closer. In his pocket he could feel the small pocket knife he always brought with him. With this in his possession, he was still a killer. What if he did kill Phineas Flynn? What would happen? Is he still willing to go? He brought it out and brought it to Phineas' neck, resting on his shoulder. He waited for Phineas to react, and when he didn't, he smiled. He brought the blade down, tossing it away.

"You're weak."

"For once, I actually agree with you." He leaned in to give him a kiss – it sounded so natural, almost like they're dating – but Phineas stopped him by placing his hand on Ferb's mouth as he frowned. It sort of looked like a pout, in Ferb's vision.

"No. Don't." His voice was low, cautious. His eyes showed worry. "You're making it hard for me to kill you." Ferb's eyes widened and he was torn on thinking if it was in shock or amusement. Either way, it made him smile more, nonetheless. "You know, for the future."

Ferb pulled the redhead's hand down and kissed him anyway, the ocean breeze strong against their forms. Phineas was hesitating now; this was wrong. He was falling, God knows how deep, and he can't stop. It made him look so masochistic, like pain didn't matter. _But there was no pain_.

"On one condition, though."

Phineas stood up, running his hand on his hair. He looked around, and upon seeing the knife Ferb threw, he picked it up and slipped it in his pocket. His stare was blank, cold. _Very unlike him_.

"I choose when to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I promise I'll jump to the plot on the next chapter. I just promise it. In the next chapter you will see Buford von Stomm and his side of the story. The Baljeet incident is a little shady, so stay tuned for that. Listened to "If This Isn't Love" by Jennifer Hudson as I typed this down. This fanfic caught up with me, haha. So I mentioned my reviews and can't write during weekdays. The stress is killing me. My classes will be starting soon, too. Ugh. Anyway, tell me what you think! **Review!** Also, I'm curious. Do you guys have Tumblrs?


	8. Chapter 7: The Killer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Killer<strong>

He knew he was dreaming. He had dreams like this a thousand times before. Lucid dreams, some call them. For some reason, it always had to be him. The dream occurred in a rundown place on the outskirts of New York, a gun in hand, sweating because of the lack of ventilation. His friend Baljeet was there, a .45 revolver stuck in his pocket.

"Well, well. What do you know? The heir decided to show up." A voice rang out, and Phineas quickly turned to the direction it was from. "My, Baljeet Rai! I believe you still work for me, at the current time."

"Thaddeus, ever get tired of living with that sophistication front? To be honest, you don't suit it." He found himself saying. The man named Thaddeus laughed, and Baljeet cringed beside him. "Thaddeus, don't you thing we're getting a little old for this?"

"What are you talking about, Phineas?" In his dream, Thaddeus was grinning.

"I want you to stop stealing my workers."

"Oh Phineas, I can't help it if I'm better than you."

"I know. I can't help it if you taunt my workers to work for you and tell them that you'll make their lives a living hell if they don't.

This seemed to agitate Thaddeus, and a loud bang woke him up.

* * *

><p>Someone was licking his hand. It woke him up, nonetheless, and when he saw his striped feline, he smiled. The Siberian tiger was on his bed, nuzzling his cheek, semi-purring, semi-growling.<p>

"Rai," he only managed to say, and the tiger jumped off the bed and proceeded to lick his hand. "I'm not food."

Rai eventually stopped, and he realized it was about time he woke up too. Get some breakfast, maybe. A work out too, most probably. Then a shower and some protein shake. He slid off the comforter, exposing his mighty abs, his perfectly-toned biceps, his everything. He had a weird habit of sleeping naked. He thinks it's colder and much comfortable that way.

A black notebook sat idly on the bedside table, enticing, begged to be read. He chose to ignore it for now and went on to his daily routine, with work out first (running 4 kilometers today, he didn't want to over-exert himself), then the light breakfast, then the shower.

Everything was unusually cold that day. He went out to check his pets,feeding them as well with Rai alongside him, stealing what he had in hand, and at the fourth meat, he glared at him and Rai stopped. (For now, he thought.) He had three more tigers, but Rai was his favorite among them all. He had Rai for a while now; it was given by a friend in elementary, an Indian boy named—

"Mr. Von Stomm, a call." His butler came out of nowhere, and there he was, giving his phone on a silver platter. Quite literally, that is. He took it, immediately answering it.

"'Ello."

"Mr. Von Stomm, there's an emergency here in the company and—"

"That's why I hired you, dumbass." He started walking. "Why do you thing I would hire a nerd like you? For display? Dude, I'm giving you the whole day to be president. Is that too much to ask?" He passed by the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Albert, I wouldn't want to fire you."

"Oh sir, please don't."

"Then do your job. And get your ass off my office."

* * *

><p>If there was something Phineas Flynn was sure of, it was that his sleeping habit was a wreck. He was completely nocturnal now: awake at night (for reasons he didn't bother state, and one would notice that red tint in his cheeks) and asleep at day. He lives on alcohol and caffeine, and he's gaining pounds like a pig. Because of this kidnapping business, he didn't work out. Nor jog.<p>

Opening the guest room, he was welcomed by new clothes and a note. Again. For some reason, his "assassin" stopped talking to him directly ever since that… incident that involves hormones exploding all over the place like a prepubescent teen. Phineas hated it. It was like he was back in high school, where all that matters was to bone somebody.

The note had read: _I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb me today._

Well, fuck that. He was Phineas Flynn, and Phineas Flynn does what the hell he wants.

Crumpling the note, he threw it on the bed and with his mischievous smirk, he waltzed his way to Ferb's room, opening it suddenly. Ferb was stripping off his sando ("Oh my god this is so cliché," Phineas groaned) and raised a brow, as if it were a question. His sando became a heap on the floor and Phineas just stared.

"Like what you're seeing?" The Englishman snickered, making the redhead turn red in embarrassment. He walked to his closet to grab another shirt, choosing another white one. "I did leave the note, right?"

"I don't think you're entitled to choose what I have to do."

"I think I am. I still hold your life, for that matter."

"But you won't kill me anyway."

He was sitting on Ferb's bed, head tilted on one side, hands on his sides, his eyes filled with mockery.

"May I be blunt?" Ferb finally decided to ask.

"By all means, do enlighten me."

"You… confuse me." He crossed his arms to his chest, and for a second, he wasn't sure how to continue. "I get cautious when I think you're having the tendency to go psychotic, and you show such a gentle side, then suddenly your spit out words that would probably boggle my mind forever." He kneeled down, his hands on his knees. "I don't know if this is the real you."

"Fuck you." Phineas' lips formed a straight line: a clear sign that he was upset. "Don't act like you're the fucking victim here. I don't even know anything about you, besides your name."

He realized that it was true: that he was treating Phineas like every one of his flings. Sex and nothing else. No background story. No meet the family (though really, they wouldn't want to meet them), no dates. Just one night stands, sometimes even three. He smiled on how unhealthy his lifestyle was, and that he will probably die alone and lonely.

"I'll propose a deal." His smile never faded as he spoke. "I'll tell you my story, everything you want to know. Flings, family background, blackmail worthy stuff. Everything at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah." His grin faded. "If you tell me about Baljeet Rai."

"Baljeet Rai? Oh, him? It's simple."

* * *

><p>He turned the cover page of the black notebook and read it slowly, his chest aching more than it should.<p>

_This notebook is the story of what I know; that Phineas Flynn—_

* * *

><p>"I killed Baljeet Rai."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I am so sorry that I can't update any faster. Everything in my house is either falling apart of going bonkers, I don't even know what to do. School started this week and ugh, stress all over. Anyway. So here you meet Buford who owns tigers. I like tigers. Uhh, nothing else to say, lol. **Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Tale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Tale<strong>

"- or so people say; I'm not entirely fond of gossip."

Ferb was more confused now than he ever was. For one thing, Phineas just admitted that he killed Baljeet Rai and then take it back a second later. It was particularly irritating when it happens a lot. Phines noticed the slight grimace Ferb made and laughed, smiling apologetically afterwards.

"I am confusing, am I?"

Phineas sat beside Ferb on the floor. The redhead leaned his head on Ferb's shoulder and took the Englishman's hand, their fingers entwining. Ferb didn't mind at all.

"Let's act as if we're a couple. Plainly platonic. Then I'll tell you a story about a friend, Baljeet, and you'll listen. Intently. Because when I leave you, I'll never repeat the story to anyone ever again."

Ferb chuckled. "_This_ is what I was pertaining to when I said you were confusing."

And Phineas started telling the sad tale.

* * *

><p>We've been friends since kindergarten; Baljeet, Buford and I. It surprised me how far we've gone, now that I'm looking back. Anyway. We were practically classmates on most classes we took for both elementary and high school, and we were inseparable. A bully, a nerd and a cool nerd. The dynamics were balanced, and we enjoyed each other's company.<p>

Eventually we went to college and Buford and I took Business Management. Baljeet took Computer Science. We still went to the same college and had some classes together. We graduated, I became CEO of the Flynn Corporation, Buford was president of the Von Stomm Enterprise, and I hired Baljeet. Buford didn't seem to mind at all, so I took the opportunity of utilizing Baljeet's knowledge. He was an asset, and I had him.

Naturally, since he was good at his craft, Baljeet was widely sought after. By that time, I had a rival that ticked me off more than he should. His name was Thaddeus Weaver.

He wanted two things: to see me dead and see me fall. Slowly but surely, he started hiring my workers, and when I talked to some of them, they told me that if they didn't join Thaddeus, they would be either killed or harassed in ways that they would want to be dead. They chose their life over the company, and I completely understood. I wished them the best and I never saw them again.

Then Baljeet was hunted. He didn't want to leave me in my time of need, but I let him go. I had to; Baljeet wasn't just my worker, he was my friend. It would kill me if something happened to him, so I let him go. He became my eyes. He told me how the company operated, what I need to know, what I had to do to bring Thaddeus down. We were playing a very risky game, I knew, and the only way to end this was if one of us forfeits. Or dies. And the worst thing about the game was that Thaddeus was playing dirty.

Never in my life did I have the biggest need to kill someone. I wanted to kill Thaddeus. You know how it feels, Ferb. That intense feeling that drives you to kill someone. I had to kill him when I found out what he was doing to 'Jeet. He refused to talk about it, but I noticed anyway. The way he limped his way to my house and back, those so called "bruises". I'm not stupid. I talked to Buford about it, and he was almost as angry as I was. But somehow, his anger scared me.

I settled things once and for all. There's a building in New York that our company owns; we abandoned the project because it seemed unbeneficial. I called Thaddeus; he slowed up anyway, even if it was obvious that I meant harm. The building was unfinished, like I said, so when Thaddeus shot my leg, he was perplexed. I imagined it was the first time he shot someone, and he felt horrible. He was weak, and he can't kill me even if he wanted to. I was writhing in pain, but I managed to stop Baljeet from shooting him. Thaddeus missed his stepping because of talking backwards and he fell. We were on the fourth floor, so he died.

I had to be quick on giving instructions. I told Baljeet to take the first flight to San Francisco. I planned on entering him in a witness protection program. No one must know what happened that night, even Buford. The Weavers would be after me and Baljeet, so I had to at least take him to safety. This was my fight, and it was stupid to drag Baljeet along. I promised Baljeet that I'll bring him back once the noise died out, so for now he must stay MIA. Eventually he agreed before the cops found me. I had to call them. It would lessen the interrogation and crap. I reported what happened. I had to tell lies that were probably the most convincing lies I've said in my wretched life. I told them that I was kidnapped. That Thaddeus brought me there to kill me. That he picked that place so he could frame me up, in case I do call the cops. And that he missed his stepping and killed himself. I begged them not to let it out to the media, but bits of it came out anyway. They were reported by tabloids, so nobody believed them.

Buford demanded the whole story. He knew me too well to see if I was lying. I told him the most cruel lie I've told anyone, and I still believe that he hates me for it: I told him I killed Baljeet. It was mainly to protect him. I didn't want Buford to get mixed into my affairs. I couldn't tell him where Baljeet is; that would just jeopardize the whole effort of hiding him. Two years passed and here I am, telling this story to you. It was about time I told someone about this. I should probably call Baljeet too, it's been a while since I called him. I finished all the business with the Weavers, so it was safe to go back. If you must know, we talk frequently. He's fine. Healthy as ever.

Let me guess. Buford hired you to kill me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>First of all, I want to say I'm sorry that this is late. School's going on and I wasn't able to write much this week. Hopefully I could write more by next week; I only have 3 days for school next week. Second, I'm sorry that this is a bit short. I had fun writing the story in Phineas' POV, it's like writing in a journal. And lastly, this story is ending soon. In the next chapter, you'll see Phineas and Ferb's plans (haha hidden agendas hahaha) and more dramu. I think the lime will have to wait. Or maybe I could insert some on the next chapter. I don't know anymore lol. I just want to write some hot mushy light smex (if it even exists lol) is that so much to ask? D: Well anyway, let me know what you think! **Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Secrets<strong>

Ferb only nodded when he asked. What's the point of hiding it? Secrecy was futile now; they're exposing all their secrets, and for the very least, Ferb felt safe.

_('Til all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said)_

He wanted to say something about this, mainly "you idiot, why didn't you just tell him in the first place I almost killed you" and "you're too kind for your own good" and "what the bloody hell are you planning to do now". Everything made sense now. Phineas was a perfect bachelor. He just kept on focing himself to be tough to protect those who really matter.

"Promise me no one would know."

"I don't exist, remember?"

And he wasn't lying. He had no certification that he was alive or whatsoever.

"Why are you saying this to me, of all the people?" Ferb found himself asking.

"I didn't want to keep this to myself forever."

"Why me?" He broke away from that tight grip, and he stared at Phineas long enough to make him squirm. "I tried to kill you. Wanted to. I really did. I never failed in any of my assignments." He bit his lip guiltily. "You're the only one."

"Like I said, I don't want to keep this to myself." He watched as Ferb closed into him. "And apparently," He gasped slightly when Ferb started nibble his lower lip, sucking lightly. "You're the only – _ah _– one here…" His hands made its way to Ferb's hair, tugging down gently. "We-" Ferb was suddenly fumbling with his buttons, and he found himself chuckling. "We shouldn't-" He weakly moaned. _Well, fuck that._

"Seriously, what the bloody hell is with this shirt?" Ferb muttered against Phineas' lips. "Is it the only reason?" Finally, the wretched shirt was off, and Phineas was smiling when Ferb looked at him. He proceeded on kissing Phineas' neck, feeling him gulp.

Ferb Fletcher was on losing control. He. The most self-controlled guy in the world.

There was something about how soft Phineas' skin was against his hands, how it felt like silk, how Phineas trembled under him. It's funny how things came out now, Ferb laughed. He was touching all over, kissing him in places that were surprisingly erotic, and for a while all Ferb wanted was to hear how high that voice can go.

Lying him down, Ferb could see that Phineas was tense. He tried calming him down by kissing his forehead, murmuring, "It's okay." It seemed to have worked, anyhow.

He answered with a bruising kiss, mainly done with instincts. He was relying on his bare emotions; how his heart thought things through, Ferb rather not tap into it. It has been a long time since his heart started beating this fast, it was very enticing. With this in mind, he inserted his tongue in Phineas' mouth, leaving no place untapped; almost as if he was kissing him empty. He wanted this so much, it was almost painful. The only thing that worried him now was the fact that this will be ending soon. Very soon. After al these, he would leave eventually.

"I think…" Ferb Fletcher panted, staring at those blue orbs. And how they read him. "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>Isabella Garcia-Shapiro admitted it now: she hated the Flynn Family.<p>

It wasn't because of Linda Flynn, of course; the woman was so lovable. Almost like a second mother. No, it wasn't Linda Flynn that agitated her so. It was her daughter, Candace Flynn-Johnson, the model slash heiress of the Flynn Corporation, now that Phineas was reported "missing". Well, not that she would actually tell them that she knows.

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, her mom, formally introduced them a few days ago, in the midst of her data gathering about the case of Baljeet Rai. She would have asked Ferb to ask Phineas Flynn about some details, but she is still sick of him. So much. The fact that Ferb was falling for him doesn't help, either. That "so-called" fling. Phineas would be dead by now if it was just a fling. It was stupid. Ferb can't even hide those blatant feelings. So there she was, dressed up in a pretty periwinkle dress (that accentuates her pretty black hair) with a smile plastered on her face. Her jaws were starting to hurt from smiling the whole evening. Vivian kept on babbling on and on about her, and Isabella could see that Linda wasn't exactly listening. Candace was half-heartedly listening too.

What irritated Isabella was Candace's deliberate attempt to take over her life. She was constantly nagging about her wardrobe (Isabella sighed. "Like she knows a thing about fashion! Like really, Keds? What are you, seventeen?") and constantly trying to know what Isabella really does for a living. Apparently, Candace could see under that façade. So Isabella is shopping more than she should, and having less time for her writing. Now, she only gets featured in the paper thrice a week, and the wedding planning is getting hectic too. The paparazzi are hot on her trail, so she pulls some tricks from her sleeves to divert them all.

She was changing. And God knows she blames the Flynn's for it.

* * *

><p>He woke up on an empty bed with his ass sore. He tried sitting up but the pain took over and he fell on a slump. A chuckle resonated in the room and he turned to the door, seeing his assaulter smirk. He groaned in frustration, throwing the nearest pillow at Ferb. As expected, Ferb caught it with a single hand, and the smirk never wavered.<p>

"Alright, fine! Tell it already, for Christ's sake." The redhead muttered under his breath. Ferb approached the bed and sat near him.

"I _told_ you so."

"Thank you. Now will you pleas stop being an ass-"

Ferb snorted.

"- and help me? Damn, you were harsh."

"You wanted me to be, if I may remind you."

He scooped Phineas up, carrying him in a cliché bridal style manner, still smirking. That was when Phineas noticed that Ferb wasn't wearing a goddamned top, so he cursed under his breath more.

"Okay, seriously. You would hate me for limping you for a day, at least, yet you won't hate me for killing your colleagues?"

"Damn straight."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Of course I do."

He laid Phineas on the couch, and for a while neither of them said a word.

"What are you planning to do now, Phineas?"

"I think I'm gonna visit my dear old friend Buford and give him a piece of what I have in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Found a way to update since _goddamnit_, the documents manager was being an ass. Seriously. Been pissed all morning, and all that cheered me up was fruity!Phineas (dude, he said like 5 fruity lines on the Bad Hair Day episode, "Girlfriend, please" being on of them and yes already made a gif for it on tumblr LOLOLOL) Anyway, school's being an ass *snort* and what I've written above is the closest I could write compared to smut. Yeah, I suck. Actually I have smut here in my PC but too lazy to actually go finish it. Meh. Anyway, sorry for the late update! **Review!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The City That Never Sleeps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The City That Never Sleeps<strong>

"Ferb, this is driving me nuts! Please oh please go back to New York with that bloody sonnuvabitch of an heir and pull me out of my misery!"

"Izzie, calm down. It's not that bad."

The bubbling anger in Isabella's chest took over and she semi-sprinted to her office, and upon locking it, she breathe in. "Don't you even _dare_ tell me that it's not that bad, Ferb Fletcher, because you know what? I'm living a goddamn _nightmare_. And this is all your fault."

"I love you too, Izzie."

"No, _no_. I _hate_ you, Ferb. More than you know. And I swear, if you even set foot on New York, I'll let my watchdogs all over you and splatter your blood all over my office walls." She was tapping her foot impatiently, a clear sign of her frustration. "You brought this… _plague_ to me. You couldn't kill him, so you hid him from everyone. From reality. Now you're saying that you're in love with him so that it won't count as a failure. You're a coward, Ferb. A bloody coward."

* * *

><p>The plane was already thousands of feet of the ground, the headwinds normal with no pressurization problems whatsoever. The captain of the plane flicked the Fasten Seatbelt off, saying that it was already free to move around the cabin, but neither the two of them bulged from their seat. Phineas was staring out the window, not seeing much, he mused, but he didn't move. He didn't want to. He rather not, for that matter.<p>

He appreciated the silence; that silent hum emitted by the plane itself, the occasional beeps and clinks that echoed all over the plane; everything sounded so generic and calming at the same time, he almost forgot the last time he felt this adrenaline. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the glass window, feeling that he was slowly drifting, _drifting_…

And Ferb could only smile at the sight of it all.

After a while, he was dreaming as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ferb, sweetheart…"<em>

_Her voice was raspy, like a hush, and he woke up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Her hands pulled the small exterior of the boy, holding him like he was the most fragile thing in the world. He wondered why his mother was shaking; why her tears were falling on his head; why his mother cried like she was in pain._

"_Mother?" He finally called out, and with this his mother just heaved impossibly harder. "Mother, what's wrong?" His mother broke into a fit of hiccups, and she tried speaking as clearly as possible._

"_Nothing's wrong, sweetheart…" She was caressing his cheek slowly. "Ferb, would you make a promise with me? One you'll keep forever?"_

_The boy only nodded._

"_Then promise me that whatever you do, don't be like your father."_

* * *

><p>He woke up with a jolt, and he remembered he was on a plane. He looked around and the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Somehow this frustrated him and he stood up to look for him, only to meet him by the cockpit door. He was staring at Ferb with worry, and he reached out his hand and wiped the lone tear that fell down Ferb's left cheek.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Phineas asked.

_Well, is it?_

"I don't think this is the best time to talk about my affairs. You must have a plan by now, I figured."

The redhead frowned in disappointment but shrugged it off nonetheless, smiling grimly. "You, my friend, are the key to the success of this mission." He gestured for the two of them to go back to their seats, and they were sitting across each other, Phineas hands twined together, Ferb simply leaning to the window. "You know where Buford's hide out is. You can lead us there."

"Wait, what? What do you mean "us"?"

"Well, I figured since you had sex with me two nights ago, you would want to get mixed into my affairs."

Ferb raised a brow. Phineas sighed.

"Okay, fine. I need you." He bit his lower lip. "I'm begging you. Please."

The Englishman sighed. "Of course I would help. Why would I go back to New York if I won't?"

"I don't know… To kill me there?"

"Oh, so you want me to?"

"It seems like a suitable place for me to die, don't you think? I do love New York at nights. All the bright lights, the bustling city… I love staying up all night just to breathe in New York." He was, once again, showing a very vulnerable part of himself, but he could care less. He can trust this man. And he does.

"New York was never intended for sleep. If you wanted to sleep, go to Baltimore." *

And the both of them laughed heartily.

"But with all seriousness, I need you there, Ferb."

"I know."

"But do me a favor, will you?" The redhead grinned, showing his perfect set of pearly whites. "I want you to knock them out, not kill them. Do as you wish, just don't kill them."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Tranquilizer bullets are extremely useful, you know. Besides," He reached for his coat pocket and brought out a knife – the one he took when he promised he'd kill Ferb in the future – and placed it on the table between them. "It's the first step to your goal. You want to end this, right?"

And Ferb knew there was no point arguing with that.

* * *

><p>After a few grueling hours of sucking faces with Phineas Flynn, Ferb's jet finally landed on New York. Ferb spent the final minutes on the plane fixing his suit, shrugging off the non-existent dirt on his green tie. Phineas nearly laughed at the attempt; he bit his lip but a few giggles came out anyway. It was dark out; he imagined it would be around 1 or 2 in the morning; he couldn't tell.<p>

"Please tell me you have somewhere to stay here in New York." Phineas hopefully asked, worry evident in his tone. Ferb only chuckled. "Hey, I had to make sure. I would go ahead and go to my place, but knowing my mom, she would be ogling over my houses until she finds me…" He suddenly looked worried, Ferb could tell. "What now?"

"Let's get a good night's sleep, then plan further in the day. I'm exhausted." His stomach suddenly growled. "And famished, for that matter." He did a double take. "Did you just say 'houses'?"

"Uhm, yes? Around 5 in New York alone. The whole Tri-State Area belongs to me, haha."

"What the bloody hell do you even do for a living that you need 5 houses in New York?"

"CEO of the biggest company in the Tri-State Area? Meetings every single day? Everywhere? Anywhere? Anytime?" He rubbed his temples. "I love New York, I really do, but my work is killing me."

"I could see that." He lightly chuckled. "Three minutes in New York and you're already reminded of work. A bit sadistic of you, don't you think?"

"I have complete devotion to my work and my country, so kill me. God Bless America!"

"Yeah, right." The Englishman snorted, leading Phineas all the way down the plane, his hands on Phineas' shoulders, and it never left. Upon getting down, he reached for his coat pocket and got out a pair of sunglasses. As soon as he turned his phone on, though, a preset ringtone played and he answered 3 seconds in the intro. "Izzie."

"_A wonderful cuckoo bird came a-running to me upon your arrival. Welcome back to New York, slut."_

"Oh come on, sweetheart. That isn't exactly a term of endearment. Besides, birds fly."

On the corner of his eye, he could see about four black suited men, two on the left, two on the right. He put on his Bluetooth piece quickly, grabbing his .45 along the way. He grinned widely.

"Oh, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, how you love me so. Going through all the trouble." He tossed the revolver to Phineas who looked completely stricken, and he smiled reassuringly. He brought out knives from his sleeves and he raised them for the oppressors to see. The four started running towards them, two to him and two to Phineas, and Ferb, by instinct, threw half of the knives he had in hand to the two's legs, temporarily immobilizing them.

Well, they still had guns, so to hell with that.

The two men on the ground were writhing in pain, but one managed to reach his holster to get his gun out. Before the man could shoot though, Ferb was able to throw another knife on the man's hand.

"I gave you that gun for a reason, honey."

"Oh, so we're having nicknames now? I would call you Beanpole McGee if I would." Phineas shot Ferb's two assailants on the legs, grinning at his nice handiwork. It's been two years since he shot someone. Not bad for his first-in-a-long-time try. "Or would you want something more endearing?"

"Less talking, more hurting, if you please." Another group came running to them, and Ferb had no choice but to bring out his own gun, his rare Glock 18 (he preferred killing in silence). He shot them all at the legs, not really wanting to kill them. "Izzie, still there?"

"You're boring me to death, darling. Do have a drink or two with me when you're done; I have the rest of the day off."

And the line went dead.

He went ahead and took the liberty of kicking the last man in the shin, the man screaming in pain. Phineas laughed at the sight; he had such a dry humor at times. Suddenly, they heard the sirens of the police cars. Ferb was grinning again.

"It's about time!"

"Dude, I'm totally labeled a killer now."

"You're wearing shades and an overcoat. They won't notice." He grabbed Phineas' hand. "Come on!"

"Where the fuck are we going?" The redhead yelled. Ferb was tugging his hand so hard, he had this feeling his arm would get dislocated soon. Ahead their way, he could see a black Ducati, something Ferb would surely own. Ferb tossed a helmet to him, one which Phineas immediately wore, climbing the motorcycle and grinning to himself.

"We're going to visit your sadistic fiancé who just hired those goons to kill me."

"… what?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Quoted from Anton (The Paris Letter)<br>**

**Author's Notes: **So I've been dead recently. Blame it on X-Men First Class (who totally took over my life for two weeks now, btw) and McFassy. This chapter is heavily inspired by one McFassy fic I just read last night and this literally wrote itself. Was watching Twilight while writing it too, *shudders*. I tried not to be too dramatic in this chapter since to be honest I've been having this weird depression lately and writing drama would just make me feel worse. I do apologize if this was later than usual. (B-but look! Longer than usual!) That's all folks! **Review!**


	12. Chapter 10 5: The Comeback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.5: The Comeback<strong>

They were riding on a place unfamiliar to Phineas; all he knew that it was a private lot of a big-shot company such as himself, but he didn't know whose. They stopped in front of a very Arabesque-looking house. The colors used in the house were lively - a little too lively for Phineas' taste. The redhead brought his tongue out in disgust. He watched as Ferb removed his helmet and shades, fixing his hair effortlessly.

They walked to the porch, smelling hot chocolate on the way. ("Who makes hot chocolate at this late hour anyway?" Phineas asked, mumbling.) Ferb knocked on the door immediately. The door opened, revealing a woman in her late 20's (around Phineas' age), her raven hair flowing down her bossom, her eyes blue and clear, her smile sly, like a vixen's. She was wearing a loose shirt and very short shorts, and she examined the two of them with a critical eye.

"Ferb, darling…" She greeted Ferb with a kiss on both cheeks, and a short one on the lips. Ferb simply smiled at the gesture; they always do that when they see each other. And as far as he's concerned, he never put any emotion to it. He has no idea if Isabella does. "I hope you're not mad for the release of my watch dogs."

"Not at all. I do appreciate the practice."

"And here we have the famous Phinea Flynn."

Phineas didn't realize that he was glaring; he had been since he watched the two kissed, and his gaze softened. He smirked to himself. He let out a hand for Isabella to shake, which Isabella gladly shook.

"My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Mr. Flynn. But some people know me as Tricia King." Her smile was grim, inviting. "Let's not familiarize ourselves on the doorstep, shall we?" She led the way inside her house. It was heavily furnished; it was a mix of Jewish and Spanish pieces, weirdly complimenting each other. She led the two in the kitchen, where three servings of hot chocolate sat idly on the counter.

"I can't believe you're Tricia King." Phineas mumbled to himself.

"I thought it was appropriate for me to tell you since you _are_ engaged to _me_, so…"

"And I can't believe I'm engaged to _you_." Phineas laughed glibly, one which Isabella find very reckless. He started looking around. "Hey, do you have a landline I could use? I need to call a friend." When Isabella looked at him like he was crazy, he smiled slyly. "I'm about to call Baljeet Rai. I bet you would love to know all the juicy details."

Isabella turned to Ferb and the man only chuckled. "What?" She gasped. "Baljeet Rai is…?"

"Alive. Though it's a bit disappointing that the famous Tricia king didn't know about _that_." Phineas said. "I'll let you in a secret. I was the one who spread the humor that I killed him. Kinky, eh?" And he left the room, Isabella gaping.

"You know about this?" Isabella asked Ferb, her voice raising an octave. "Fuck you. Fuck the both of you."

"I love you too, Isa." Ferb laughed as he grabbed his hot chocolate.

"Just be glad I'm not pushing your hand right now, damnit."

* * *

><p>He lied in his bed all night, his consciousness awake and screaming. It has been two years since he left New York, and to be honest, San Francisco wasn't any better. At all.<p>

He had complete trust at Phineas, so when he heard about those hearsays that the heir of the Flynn Corporation has gone missing, he got scared. No, scared was an understatement. He has come this far to go back to New York, then this comes along sprinting to him, and now he had no idea what to do. He was hoping Buford has nothing to do with it.

_But_, he mumbles to himself, _Buford has every right to do as he pleases. I mean, I didn't even say goodbye-…_

He has done so much in the span of two years. Got a decent job. Grew his hair out (now it looks like an afro of some sort) and changed his name. He went by the name Baljeet Patel, and he's just glad he's not famous in the vicinity.

The phone ringing bolt him awake, and he scrambles his way to the phone, clumsily answering after the fourth ring.

"'Jeet? It's Phin. Listen, I was hoping you could make it to the fastest flight back to New York."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry if this is so short, I just want to let you guys know that I am, for a fact, still alive and breathing. To be honest the muse in this story is running thin, but since I'm almost at the end, I'll try to finish this as fast as I could. I have so many plots right now for a new P/F fic, but I'm thinking of taking a break and writing one Phinbella fic. (Just to prove that I am still straight, haha.) Or maybe I'm going to the Buford/Baljeet bandwagon. (Too bad the pairing's fanbase is so low. :( ) Anyway, **review!** Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 11: The Confession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Confession<strong>

The redhead woke up earlier than expected; the sun was only rising and he was already wide awake, so he sat up and realized that Ferb was beside him. He recalled something Isabella said earlier that day, about the sleeping arrangements, but he was already half-asleep at the time and a part of him was thinking about Baljeet's safety, so everything got hazy and he can't recall half of what was being said. He didn't know how sleepy he was, but he surely had no trouble getting his sleep.

He watched as Ferb snored softly, the rings under his eyes evident, his face somewhat troubled. Phineas found himself frowning despite the peace, and in the stillness of the morning, he mumbled, "I'm sorry for getting you mixed up with all these…"

"… better if you told him while he's awake, don't you think?"

He turned to the door, seeing Isabella leaning at the door frame, her arms crossed. He smiled. "If only," he mumbled silently. "If only he knew."

"Knew what?" Isabella entered the room and occupied the empty chair beside their bed. She was smiling back, with no sign of mockery in her face. "That you love him and you'd rather do it alone? That it's better if you settle this yourself? That the only reason why you brought him along is because you're scared that you don't have the courage to go on? Is that it?" She asked, laughing. "I doubt he doesn't know, though. This guy's undeniably sensitive to others' emotions. He doesn't speak much; he just seeps in what emotion is present and analyzes them." She added, caressing Ferb's cheek, and the Englishman stirred in his sleep. "I can't say you're not alone, though. I love Ferb so much. I don't know if I should be bothered by it, but I try my best not to give it away." She grinned. "He's obviously fascinated with you, though."

Phineas blushed slightly, and Isabella chuckles. "Is it hard, though? To have different lifestyles but still be in love with him?" He asked back.

"Of course it is. But to be honest, I don't know why I'm still in love with him. Maybe it's about time I found somebody who loves me back…" She stood up and turned to the door. "You should tell him, Phineas. Sometimes he confuses pretend love with true love, and he won't know until you tell him." The door closed behind her, and Phineas sighed.

Suddenly, Ferb sat up and started scratching his head. Phineas literally jumped off his seat. Ferb turned to him and was looking for answers, and Phineas wasn't so sure what Ferb wanted to know, so he asked "What?" and Ferb only sighed.

"You were planning on doing it alone?"

"How—Wha-? You were awake? All this time?" Phineas started blushing and Ferb only shrugged. Phineas sighed heavily and looked away. "Yes, I was planning on leaving some time later." He plays with his fingers for a short while, a clear sign of his nervousness. "I don't want you getting involved with my affairs anymore. It doesn't concern _you_, so why am I pulling you into this?"

"Is that the only reason, though?"

"You heard her."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Ugh, you really have to make this awkward and embarrassing for me, huh?" Phineas groaned.

"Come on, now."

Phineas crawled to Ferb's lap and sat on his legs, wrapping his arms around the Englishman's neck, sliding closer, their frames touching, every touch burning, _hurting,_ "I love you and I'm afraid that you'd forget about me," He whispered against Ferb's ear. "After all this, you'll go back to your job and I'll go back on mine, and we'll never ee each other again. And in the end I have to kill you because I promised. " He can feel his tears forming, and he tried stopping it with a small mantra (_don't fall damnit, don't fucking fall; don't fail me_). "This hurts more than it should… I mean, I barely even know you…" He started trembling, and Ferb tried easing him by hugging him back, pulling him a little closer. "I don't want you to get hurt—" was all he said and he broke down, turning to a miserable heap in Ferb's arms.

"If it's you, I'm sure dying would be worthwhile."

Phineas Flynn was being… vulnerable, Ferb knew. And for that moment, he breathed him in, taking in what he was sure he knew about Phineas. And to be honest, it wasn't much.

"Let me know you." Ferb told him, low and slow. "Let me know the real you." Phineas replied with a vigorous nod. He leaned him down and kissed him, savoring everything; it excited and feared him at the same time. "Tell me everything about you."

And Phineas started saying things he was sure about himself, what he was proud of, what he was afraid of, and Ferb listened; listened intently, because when they part, Phineas won't repeat it to anyone. Ever again.

* * *

><p>"This is dangerous, Ferb. So dangerous."<p>

He only grunted as he tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel, unconsciously gripping very tightly. Phineas was amidst a crowd of strangers, all the same, waiting for their loved ones as they came walking from their respective flights. Ferb never liked airports; it was filled with so much emotion and any emotion is a drag, so for once he refused to go with Phineas. Isabella unwillingly came with them, as company, she insisted, and the whole time she was in the car. She kept on telling them that it was dangerous; that Phineas was putting their lives in danger.

"Just a little while," Ferb told her once, and she kept quiet for what seemed like a second, then she grumbled again.

Soon, the redhead went towards the car with another man. The man had a dark complexion (Ferb imagined he was Indian) and one familiar trait the both possessed was their grand smile.

Almost as if nothing's wrong.

_(He never saw him so happy.)_

They entered the car and were greeted by a sweet smile from Isabella ("Welcome to New York, hun," she smiled) and a small nod of acknowledgement from Ferb.

"Baljeet, these are Isabella and Ferb, then vice versa." Phineas said, and he watched as they shook hands. "So, Isabella, I assume you would want to know more about the famous Baljeet Rai?" Isabella only turned to him and shook her head sadly.

"We're here to help you guys finish your affairs. I'm not here to document what will come to pass."

The rest of the ride was silent; the only thing that they could head was Baljeet's gentle snoring as he rested his head against Phineas' shoulder. Ferb watched the two from the rearview mirror, and oh how conceited he's become.

_(Don't touch him. Don't— )_

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed in a blur: Baljeet was talking to Phineas the rest of the day and they seemed to be engaged in some private conversation Ferb rather not know about. Isabella was in her office, working on her articles (she says it's no way related to Baljeet, and the newcomer smiled in thanks) and Ferb was the only one who wasn't doing anything in particular.<p>

He stumbled upon a harmonica by the fireplace and he grabbed it, going up to his room silently. He was always fond of that room; the homeliness and ambiance that reminded him of England. Also, that large window where he could sit all day. Or climb up the roof, for that matter, so that's what he did. He played some random piece he can barely remember and let the wind accompany him.

For the first time in a long time, he finds peace in an instrument, and he kept on playing, until Phineas calls him for dinner and welcomes him back with a kiss, bare and exciting.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Phineas asked, his hands on Ferb's shoulder, Ferb's own hands on his waist. Ferb only smirked and leaned to his neck, sucking on the soft skin, leaving a not-so-gorgeous hickey on its place. "You _fuck_!"

Ferb released him, and for the rest of the evening, he chuckled as Isabella marveled at the glorious kiss mark. Phineas only swore under his breath, turning red in shame.

* * *

><p><em>The end is drawing soon, and you are left with two choices<em>

_To save him, or to run away._

_Choose wisely, little one._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED. Goodness gravy. So hard to write because all I could think of was _porn porn this needs porn and more sucking and more moaning and oh my god the unresolved sexual tension is hurting my ovaries_ and I can't write it because I fail in life. I still have no idea how many people are waiting for that special moment when they would confess that they love each other, so here it is. (I did realize that they haven't said it and I panicked at school, thinking _double yoo tee eff no ilu's yet wat dis is so not me)_ Tell me what you think. **Review!**

**Also, check out my 100 themes, _Those Little Moments_**. :D Thanks!


	14. Chapter 12: The Flaw

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Flaw<strong>

Baljeet woke up on a stranger's bed, and realized that everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream that he was really back in New York. He smelled breakfast cooking, so he followed the trail of aroma. He was led to a kitchen, where the counters were occupied by blueprints and markers. Phineas was wearing spectacles, the cap of the marker stuck between his lips. Ferb was staring at two prints at a time, and Isabella handed a mug to him, Ferb only smiling in thanks. Baljeet walked to her and she poured him a cup, where he said "thanks".

"If we were to infiltrate his hideout, we have to look for the perfect place to bust in. Sadly," Phineas scratched his head and removed his glasses. "This place is fool-proof! It's frustrating how money can buy the best architect who could do this."

"Um, actually, I am the one who designed that." Baljeet said nervously. Phineas' jaw dropped. "Um, it was a gift?"

"You design flawless buildings as a gift?" Isabella asked, raising a brow. Ferb followed the suit.

"You designed this? This is perfect, then! You must know everything about it! You have to tell us where we could enter the building minus the unwanted attention." Phineas motioned for him to sit, Baljeet doing as he was instructed. "And Baljeet, damnit. I thought you were a graduate of Com Sci? What the hell?"

"I took some units in Architecture when I had enough free time. Anyway—"

"No one has free time in college!" Phineas gaped.

"—there is no flaw in that design. You know how I work, Phineas. I do not work haphazardly."

As if that wasn't enough of a problem, honks were heard from outside and Isabella jumped in surprise. "Oh crap! I totally forgot!"

She started picking up the blueprints and gave them to Ferb. The honks got more frequent and louder and longer, and Isabella continued to panic. The three stared at her like she was crazy and she only said, "Candace!"

Phineas felt a sense of panic overcome him too, and he started helping Isabella, but she stpped him beforehand.

Isabella pointed at Baljeet. "You're supposed to be dead, so go inside a closet or something, for all I care, and stay there until we find you. Don't make a single noise or we'll all be in deputy." Baljeet gulped, but nodded anyway. "I have to separate you from these two, because if you guys are seen together, who knows how much explaining I have to go through." He pointed at Phineas and Ferb. "As for you two, go to one of my guest rooms and plan this out in utmost silence. If you hear my footsteps, get into the closet and stay there until the noise dies down." The honks got so much frequent, Isabella _tsk_-ed in irritation. "Damn, that impatient bimbo."

"Hey, she's my sister you know." Phineas pouted.

"Sorry sweetcakes, but we don't have time for that. Take these blue prints and stay out of trouble. It we're all caught, I'll castrate the three of you and skin you all alive."

"I don't think she's bluffing." Phineas mumbled to Ferb, who only nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Isabella opened the door with her hair a mess, her eyes bloodshot, her teeth gritted in anger and her brows arched. Candace greeted her with a peck on the cheek.<p>

"Shall we go?"

_Are you fucking blind? Take a look at me, you bimbo. I'm a fucking wreck!_

"Um, I'm not exactly ready at the moment…"

"Then let's go in, shall we? I'll help you fix yourself up."

"No, I'd rather fix myself alone—"

"I insist."

And Isabella had no choice but to let Candace in. She was hoping that by the time she lets Candace in, the three dumbbells have already hidden themselves. Entering her house, she surveyed every room the pass by with utmost discretion and uncertainty. When the first floor was indeed clear, she sighed almost audibly.

"Is something wrong, hun?" Candace asked, eyes perking with interest.

_There is no way I'm going to feed your curiosity. _"No, of course not. Do wait for me at the living room. I won't take long." _It's unsafe to leave her here, but I have no choice. Good thing I took a bath early in the morning._

"Take your time." Candace smiled. And Isabella was pretty sure that smile meant _something_.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door of Isabella's room close and lock, Candace got up to her feet. She knew that Isabella wasn't the ideal woman; that she was hiding something beneath those designer bags and clothes. Going to her house was a brilliant idea, and given the chance, she wasn't gonna let that slippery vixen get away with her precious little secret. Whatever it is.<p>

She started looking around the first floor, taking everything to consideration. The furniture. The tapestries. The plates. The pictures.

_This girl's good at hiding._

Seeing that she won't get anything from the first floor, she silently went up the second floor, where Isabella's room was located. She wondered why there were so much guest rooms in that house when Isabella lives by herself. Isabella's room was at the end of the hall, and there were six guest rooms, three at each side. A balcony was located at the other side of the hall.

She opened the first door.

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit, I just know I inherited the same genes as my sister's. She's so nosy."<p>

"Seriously Phineas, if you don't shut up, I might just have to gag you."

"With what?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

He couldn't see it, but he was sure he made Phineas turn red as a beet. The closet was cramped as hell. They were on the room nearest to Isabella's room, and Phineas was able to peek at the hallway before Candace could turn to their direction, and they both scrambled inside the closet like idiots.

They could hear footsteps, the restrained kind.

Ferb was starting to get annoyed with Phineas squirming beneath him. "Stop moving."

"That's an absurd request! Impossible! Do you even know what you're asking—"

"And shut up, for crying out loud."

"I won't! I have the completely freedom to do as I wi—"

And Ferb couldn't take the noise and obnoxiousness of the redhead, so taking his wrists before he thrashes about, he pressed his lips against Phineas', completely silencing the redhead. It wasn't long before the muted heir started kissing back, and to be honest, Ferb doesn't think it's a bad idea.

"Well, that certainly silenced you."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Upon closing the second to the last door, she was almost certain that <em>that<em> room contained answers.

Slowly turning the knob, a hand suddenly appeared on her shoulders and she looked back, almost nervously.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's polite for you to go around and rummage through my house, Candace." Isabella said as she smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you're looking for, but I can tell you know that you'll be completely disappointed."<p>

"I can see that." Candace said grimly. "Let's go?"

"Yes."

And Isabella was thankful that Candace didn't notice how she was walking heavily than usual.

* * *

><p>Knowing that manner of walking, Ferb pushed Phineas out of the closet and proceeded to leave that cramped space. Phineas growled at the harshness, but decided not to say anything at all. They heard Candace's car start and leave shortly. He then brought out the crumpled blueprints and started looking over them again with complete care.<p>

So when Ferb paused and smirked, Phineas was thinking of two things: what and why.

"I'll go look for 'Jeet, he's probably suffocating as we speak."

"You do that." Ferb only managed to say. "Quickly." He added.

So hardly ten minutes after, Phineas found Baljeet in the basement.

"This is really annoying. I spent 30 minutes in the closet with that bastard while you waddled around here with refreshments! Look, a mini-fridge!" Phineas pointed. Baljeet only grimaced. "Oh, we should get going anyway. Ferb looks like he found something."

Phineas noticed how Baljeet's eyes widened a bit, and how it faded quickly as a smile.

"Even after everything, 'Jeet, I could still read you like a book." Phineas casually said, leading the way to the vacant room. The walk was slow and silent, more of which awkward that made Baljeet more uncomfortable. When they arrived the room, Ferb was able to set up a table and chairs, in which he was sitting smugly and with the most pleased expression Phineas have seen him in yet.

"Sit down, I have something to talk to you about." He simply said with a smirk. "Both of you. Well, mainly you, Mr. Rai."

"If you are thinking that you have seen a flaw in my design, then I shall tell it again: there is no flaw in that design." Baljeet said as he sat down beside Phineas.

"Actually, Mr. Rai, I'm seeing something right—" He placed down a blueprint and pointed. "—here. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this part here is a post, is it not?"

"Yes. I specifically asked it to be thicker so it could withstand any manmade or natural calamity."

"Mr. Rai, I think I just saw a flaw in your design." He looked… triumphant, at some angle? "But I might be wrong. Do supply me with the details, will you please?"

"That post, if you must know, is larger than the other posts because it contains an oscillator. An oscillator, if I may be bold to explain, is used to penetrate the shock of an earthquake. Needing enough space, I placed it in that post."

"The minor flaw just got major. Let me explain." Ferb cleared his throat, and Baljeet was feeling wheezy. He has never heard Ferb speak so much before, given that they just met. "This post is too large, almost as if it was a small storage room, somewhat, but if as you said, that it contains an oscillator, then it wouldn't be a problem."

For a second, Baljeet looked confused. Phineas just sat and looked at the two cluelessly, not knowing what to say. Fearing that he would ruin the intense moment, he just kept silent. "The problem is this." He pointed at the part that indicates the level of the design. "It's located on the first floor. If it is does indeed house an oscillator, then that's impossible."

Baljeet gulped at how Ferb was looking at him.

"Oscillators are placed on high levels because they ground level hardly receives any shock from earthquakes, while the higher levels feel the greater shock. If it is indeed an oscillator, why would a perfectionist, such as yourself, place an oscillator on the ground level where it would deem useless?"

Phineas could see that Baljeet was panicking, though he decided not to comment on it.

"Also," Ferb cleared his throat again. "Oscillators are placed in the middle of a floor so it could penetrate the shock fully. Why is it on the corner? Is this a simple rookie mistake, an overlooked detail, or does it serve a special purpose?"

"Baljeet…?" Phineas turned to Baljeet, who was shaking.

"I underestimated you." Baljeet simply smiled through it all. "Yes, that post does not house an oscillator, it serves another purpose." He took a second to breathe in, to calm himself down. "It's an elevator. It can be accessed from the outside, but it requires a series of passwords. Only Buford and I know about it."

"Then it's perfect!" Phineas said.

"That elevator goes directly to the level where Buford's office is held. There is a certain time in the day where everyone leaves the level, and I go at that time." He blushed. "You know, for our little rendezvous."

"'_Voulez vous couche avec moi, se soir.'_" Phineas grinned.

"But one thing more." Baljeet pulled the blueprint. "I have no idea if he still asks his workers to leave, but it's worth a shot."

"Get some rest, people. We go there tomorrow." Ferb told them, and he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I UPDATED LEGASP HAVE A COOKIE. Also, let me grovel on your feet in apology for the lateness of this chapter.

So I'll let you in a long story on how this was literally forced out of me. So a day before, while I was waiting for my folks to pick me up from school, I suddenly spurted out lines and unknowingly, it was about The Assassin, so I continued talking to myself (you can imagine how crazy I looked, so I covered my mouth with a handkerchief) until I got that plot at the end. So when I got in the car, I grabbed a pen and my and started writing in the dark and GOD knows how hard that is. Anyway, my hands were hurting, my brain was shrinking, and when I finished that sudden outburst, I just clonked out.

It was fun.


	15. Chapter 13: The Eve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Eve<strong>

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out immediately, and seeing that it was from Ferb, she smirked and answered it upon the 3rd ring.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, earning a glance from Candace. She smiled at Candace, assuring that she was fine, and the redhead shrugged and went back on her constant search for the best pair of pumps. Isabella walked away, hoping that Candace wouldn't notice. (But then again, Candace was looking everything for her, almost like she's the one getting married, so that wouldn't be a problem.) "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing is. But listen," _and Ferb supplied him with the details of their infiltration, and Isabella let out a small squeal of delight. _"You're the most devious woman I've known, and I have to say, I love you for it."_

"Glad to know, my fine sir." Isabella giggled.

"_Also, I would have to borrow your car."_

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'll be filling the trunk with guns you've never seen or heard before."

* * *

><p>It was still early in the night, but Ferb silently sneaked out the house, closing the door without making any unnecessary noise. But before he could make his way to the car, Phineas was standing in front of the car's door, leaning, almost like he knew Ferb was leaving. Ferb didn't know why, but he chuckled, and he sighed.<p>

"I don't even know why this doesn't surprise me anymore." Phineas said, smiling sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Ferb asked, but he chose not to take a step closer.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Phineas asked back.

"What does it look like?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just… trust me, Phineas."

"I can't trust you if everything I know about you is a lie, Ferb. Tell me, _where are you going_?"

Ferb was suddenly tired of this. He closed his eyes for a short moment, enjoying the silence and the cold breeze, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze wasn't soft and the air wasn't calming.

"It's either you find a way to trust me, or what I do from here on, I do alone." *

Phineas paused, not knowing what to say. Did he trust Ferb? Yes. Maybe. No. (But again, what is doubt but another form of distrust?) The heir was curious as much as he was worried, and he wanted to go wherever the assassin was going. Something was strange. Why would he leave a few hours before the fight?

"Are you running away?" Phineas asked, his eyes widening in shock on his sudden realization. It did seem like he was running away: a sling bag on his shoulders, most probably filled with clothes and gadgets, his hurried stance, his impatient gaze… He stared at all these and he feared what was to come. Ferb came nearer and nearer, and at some point, Phineas wanted Ferb to kiss him; almost expecting, but it wasn't what came, only a small ruffle on his hair.

"Trust me." Ferb repeated. "_Please_." He added desperately.

"You're scaring me." Phineas mumbled softly, crossing his arms. "You're leaving without a word, then you plead that I trust you. We've been through so much over the past few days, so please let me get worried about this." He closed his eyes and felt Ferb kiss his forehead, and he pulled Ferb down in a bruising kiss. "I want to trust you, I really do."

Phineas was afraid of so many things, he keeps on shrouding them in need and lust because he can't go out and say what they are. Ferb mostly guesses it, but this time, there are no clues, and there's no guessing.

Ferb pulled away painfully, and Phineas stepped out of his way. He got inside the car and started the engine, and before he left, he pulled Phineas down to another kiss.

"Somehow," Phineas whispered to him. "I'll find a way to trust you."

* * *

><p>He stopped in front of The Empire Hotel, where he breathed in deeply and let out a small sigh. He put on his greatest poker face and entered the hotel. The bellhop recognized him and bowed slightly, a gesture he usually received when he visited. He went straight to the elevator, and the staff only bowed on his presence, which he had to admit he missed.<p>

Upon reaching the floor of his destination, he knocked on the suite 1812, and when it opened, he smiled.

"Cousin Ferb?"

"Hello Elizabeth."

The woman by the door pulled him in a hug. Ferb hugged her back shortly, then let her go.

"Let me take a good look at you, Ferb. Oh my, how big you've grown since I last saw you!" Her voice was still mellifluous as Ferb remembered, and it reminded him much of home. "Why are you here? Is there something I could do for you?"

"Actually Eliza, there's one."

Ferb gave her a look that meant so much more, so she invited him inside and Ferb gladly took a step in.

"Scotch? I got this from a friend, it's absolutely ethereal." Eliza told him happily, giving him a glass.

"Sounds divine."

"So, what was all the fuss about? You usually don't visit unless you're in grave need of something."

"Cousin, you know me so well."

Eliza smiled sweetly. "Of course, blood is thicker that water, no?" She poured him some scotch and raised her glass. "I imagined you have something interesting going on in your life? Family business going strong?"

"I'm retiring, apparently."

"Hmm? And why is that?" Eliza peeked from her glass. "You know you can't just _quit_, Ferb. Uncle would be so furious."

"You quitted yourself, Elizabeth. I don't see the problem."

"I quitted the assassin business, but I'm still along the lines of funding and hiring." She laid her glass down. She walked across the room and grabbed a ribbon, tying her hair in a bun. "So unless this is related to the family business, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Her long night gown was black, and it accentuated her figure. She reached down to her ankles and suddenly, a knife was flying in Ferb's direction and he quickly dodged it. "I have the blood of a killer and the looks of a goddess. Have a keen eye on everything, Cousin Ferb."

"Elizabeth, I was hoping you would help me because I know any of the Beckhams and the Pelés wouldn't." Ferb told her, earning a chuckle from Elizabeth.

"You know better than trust those dumbbells, Ferb, my boy. Those five have absolutely gone bonkers, I'm telling you, and you could imagine the discipline it takes." Elizabeth sighed. She took the seat beside Ferb. "Now I'm curious, Cousin Ferb. What is it that you need, and how could you possibly pay me?"

"I am going to need a lot of tranquilizer guns, a Glock 18, some .45 and a couple of smoke grenades."

"Ferb, you're a killer. You're supposed to have those." Eliza told him, raising a brow. "That's very disappointing of you."

"And I'm going to need your assistance."

"Ferb, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Ferb laughed. "It's a long story."

"I have enough time." Eliza slid her way to the bar and opened the cabinet. "And enough scotch, apparently."

"Promise me no one would know. And promise me that I will have your complete loyalty."

"Fletchers don't make promises, Ferb."

"Ah, how could I forget."

"But as Elizabeth Beckham, I promise."

Ferb grinned.

* * *

><p>Phineas couldn't sleep even if he tried. Baljeet has come to his room to talk to him, but Phineas would tell him that he would rather be alone. Isabella has brought him tea a couple of times that night and assured him that Ferb would be fine.<p>

"He isn't the type who goes around and cheats, if that's what you're thinking." Isabella let out a laugh. "Give him some credit, Phineas. Trust Ferb. He trusts you with all his life."

And she would excuse herself to finish the article she's been working on all evening.

It was around 3 a.m. when he heard a car park in the garage and he tensed, not knowing what he should do. He looked outside the window and watched as Ferb got out of the car, his tie loose and hair disheveled, and as he helped a woman get out of the passenger's seat. The motherfucking gentleman.

He could feel his blood boiling in rage. He wasn't even the jealous type, but this was infuriating him in ways he cannot imagine. He sighed and retreated to bed, snuggling into the comforter and waited, listening to any footsteps or conversations the two could possibly have. He could hear hyped greetings downstairs (Isabella might have opened the door for them) and he could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Phineas?"

_No._

He could hear him getting closer and closer, and when he reached the bed, he froze in his spot.

"I know you're awake."

Phineas sat up in frustration and glared at Ferb, frowning disapprovingly. They sat there for ages, Ferb confused on what might have angered the redhead, and Phineas not knowing what to tell him.

All of a sudden, Eliza knocked on the door with the sweetest smile. "Can I come in?"

"By all means, do come in." Ferb said. He took his hand and led her to the bed, in which Phineas only rolled his eyes. "Phineas, meet Elizabeth Beckham Fletcher."

"Wait, what?" Phineas almost shouted. "_Fletcher_?"

"Oh, Phineas, isn't it? Phineas Flynn, the heir of the Flynn Corporation!" Eliza squealed excitedly. "Oh, do forgive me, I have forgotten my manners." She smiled again, those pearly whites blindingly white. "It's nice meeting you, Phineas. Ferb has told me all about you in the span of four hours!"

"Um." Phineas turned to Ferb, who only shrugged in reply.

"I have to be honest; I never thought Ferb would fall for a man. Though now that I'm seeing you, I can see why."

"Cousin Elizabeth," Ferb cleared his throat. "Shall I escort you to your room?"

"That won't be necessary, I'll let myself out." Eliza winked at Phineas. "I'll see you later at brunch, then?" She took her purse and left. "You as well, Ferb."

There was a long period of silence, and Phineas blinked at Ferb.

"So," Ferb started, playfully pinning Phineas down the bed. The redhead didn't even fight back. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I think I do."

And Phineas kicked him off him, almost hitting him on the groin, but Ferb quickly dodged and laughed.

"I hope you don't die later, Phineas. You're such a good companion."

"You too, Ferb." There's sadness in his tone, and Ferb wanted to take it away. "You too."

* * *

><p>* A line from Gossip Girl, by Blair Warldorf.<p>

**Author's Notes: **The thing about prompts is that they hit on the worst time possible. A good example is that conversation of Phineas and Ferb before F leaves to go to Eliza. I was taking an exam and suddenly, this weird line hit me and I started writing while I was taking the exam, so yeah, thank goodness I was almost done when the prompt hit me. It's irritating when it happens, though. (Yeah, so much Gossip Girl stuff going on in this chapter. Do pardon that, haha. It's New York, darn it.)

Tell me what you think! I had fun writing this chapter, I promise. :O


	16. Chapter 14: The Miserable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Miserable<strong>

"We have a problem."

Ferb Fletcher was only half awake when he was greeted by this news, and for a moment he wanted to pour the cup of tea he was holding to himself, hoping that it would make sense of everything. Still, Phineas spoke to him in such a calm demeanor, so one way or another, he was expecting that the problem was already fixed. Phineas _was_ purely impulsive, so he could expect the unexpected from him.

He was sitting by the counters, his arms feeling the cold tiles. It was near dawn; it was freezing and he tried shaking his head to wake himself up. Inside his head was an eternal conflict, how he would need much sleep and how his body told him that his mind was overreacting; he was an insomniac, so sleep wasn't needed. (_'I'm getting soft, aren't I?'_) All he could hear now is the refrigerator running, his head throbbing, and that small eerie sound of silence that pierces through his ears. The kitchen was the only place where he could think straight, as it turns out, so he spends most of his time there for the past five hours.

"The elevator won't hold us all. It could only hold one, and it only operates once a day."

"Have you tried hacking the system?"

"'Jeet made the said system."

Ferb waited for Phineas to continue. He didn't. "It can't be hacked?"

"No."

He glibly shrugged it off. Phineas waited.

"We could always go inside the inefficient way," Ferb started, making Phineas' eyes widen.

"Ferb—"

"I am not taking "no" for an answer, Phineas. You wanted this to happen. This _is_ the plan."

"But Baljeet—"

"Will be with me, so don't worry. You'll be the one who will use the lift." His gaze lifted, and Phineas was looking at him with utmost worry. "I won't let anything happen to him." He took one of Phineas' hands to his. "Most especially _you_." His hand made its way to Phineas' cheek, caressing it softly. "You will do exactly as I say, if you want to live another day."

"Promise me one thing, though, before you continue…"

_(Why are you hesitating? I'm doing this for you! I'm doing this because I know you can!)_

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't die."

_(If you don't.)_

"You're usually the optimistic young fellow."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Then I won't." _If you don't._ "I promise." _Please don't._

* * *

><p>"Your job now, Elizabeth, is to make sure that Candace Flynn won't be able to check her phone or any type of device that would let her see Phineas. Because he <em>is<em> going to be seen today."

Eliza was sitting like a proper lady should, and as she sipped her tea, she glanced at Ferb. Phineas was sitting beside Baljeet, gulping almost audibly, the Indian man doing the same. Isabella was nowhere to be found, probably typing away an overdue article, and Ferb only sighed.

"Good heavens, Ferb! You didn't tell me Candace was his sister!" Eliza beamed, showing her perfect set of pearly whites. "We're friends! And frankly I've been thinking of visiting her, but I just had no excuse to do so!"

"Wait, why do you know my sister?" Phineas interrupted, feeling the need to do so.

"Well, when she was starting in the modeling industry, she wasn't really known for her perfect manners, so your mum asked for my help. I'm a model too, you see, so we bonded pretty easily. As it turns out, people actually like her for that brash behavior of hers, of course, do take this as a compliment, would you?" Eliza related, earning a laugh or two from Phineas. She found herself laughing along. "Your laughter is contagious, darling."

"Or so I'm told," Phineas said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Standing before the most amazing building ever designed, Baljeet can't help but sigh in awe. This was nostalgic, in a way, standing before this building and making his way to the place that holds the key to everlasting love. Or so Buford would whisper to him in their orchestral maneuvers. He really had the tendency to be a little too romantic, and Baljeet blames it in his French ancestry.<p>

They were able to sneak around the building without being seen by the guards. ("They are still as stupid as ever," Baljeet rolled his eyes.) They were greeted by what seemed to be an ordinary wall, and Phineas raised a brow. Baljeet rubbed his palms together and grinned. He started tapping around the wall like a madman, something Phineas almost laughed at but he tried maintaining a straight face, despite it all.

Suddenly, an elevator door appeared, and Baljeet was _still_ entering numerical codes and whatnot, and all Phineas knows is that his fingers are just moving _too darn fast_ for him to see what he was actually doing. Phineas looked at Ferb for answers, and the Englishman was just staring at awe.

"This is too freaking unfair. How come you know what he's doing?" Phineas asked.

"Patience, young one." Ferb laughed.

When the elevator door opened, Phineas was suddenly pushed in by Baljeet himself.

"Wait, wait, wait! Any pointers I should know about? Any details? Booby-traps? Come on, give me something to work with here!" Phineas panicked.

"Just don't get mauled by working girls, Geronimo. That's a bloody office." Ferb rolled his eyes, and Phineas made a face.

"Not quite. You see, Buford rarely hires workers with no experience in martial arts whatsoever." Baljeet added, and Phineas' eyes widened. Before he could step out of the elevator, the door closed with a silent _ting_. "Of course, I was kidding."

"That'll give him a good scare."

"That, I seriously doubt."

* * *

><p>"So, how are we going to enter this building without getting killed?"<p>

"We use the front entrance, of course."

Baljeet came to a stop and froze on his spot, hoping that Ferb was bluffing. Sadly, Ferb wasn't, and realizing that Baljeet isn't actually as spontaneous as Phineas, he looked around. Upon seeing a parked delivery truck with two busy men grabbing what they could possibly grab as fast as they could, the Englishman smirked.

"Did you ever take acting classes?" Ferb nonchalantly asked, pointing at the two.

* * *

><p>When he stepped in the floor, everyone seemed to stop what they've been doing and stared at him curiously, most of their conversations in hushed whispers. He knew so well they were talking about him, and when a woman in her late 30's approached him, he wasn't surprised. Still, he smiled curtly and remained serious.<p>

"Good afternoon, sir. I believe you have some business to attend to somewhere else?" The woman said in a business-type of tone that Phineas would recognize anywhere, and he smirked upon recalling. He is still, in fact, a businessman; still the greatest one.

"I would like to ask you to leave this building as soon as your possibly can." was Phineas' only reply, and the woman lost her smile and her lips were pursed into a straight line.

"We're given strict orders not to do so. Or at least today, that is."

_He knows I'm alive. He knows we're back in New York._

He never fully understood the need for a gun, but when it seemed useful, he brought the gun out from the holster and he aimed at the woman's forehead. Screams were heard from all over the vicinity and the poor woman shook in fear.

_I'm turning into a monster,_ he thought sadly, cocking the gun at hand. _I'm turning into the monster Thaddeus was._

"You leave and live another day, or I shoot and everyone runs away. Either way, I get what I want, I have this building to myself and what do I lose from this? Absolutely nothing! Isn't that great?" _Just as Ferb would say. I have to do this._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my good sir!"<p>

The guard on the front desk peered from his newspaper and stared intently at the weird pair in front of him. The one who spoke must be Indian, based on that accent. The other one was good-looking, a little too handsome for the guard's taste. He saw the trolley with numerous boxes piled on top of another, and the Indian man handed over papers guaranteeing the validity of their visit.

"You're not the normal delivery boys." The guard said, checking the papers. The Indian one tensed up, and the other only smiled.

"There's some issue about the two dumbbells. Apparently, they're not as nice as they seem to be." The other guy said, his British accent thick in the guard's ears.

"Hmm," the guard hummed. A few silent moments passed and he granted them full clearance, despite the suspicious story. "Have a good day, now."

* * *

><p>"It was that easy?"<p>

"Don't jinx it."

Discarding the ridiculous delivery boy clothes, Ferb fixed his suit suit and tie, shrugging off the non-existent dirt off his expensive coat. Baljeet did the same inside the elevator, and by the time they reached the designated floor, the elevator opened, and they heard a gunshot and loud screams.

"Phineas shot—"

"That's impossible," Ferb panted. He wasn't sure if he's trying to convince himself, to be honest. They ran to the direction where it was from, where they were run through by people running away from the same place. He could see Phineas was standing at the end of the floor, a gun in hand. "That's impossible…"

Phineas was able to see him hurrying, and he pointed at the wall, where a clear gunshot was seen. Ferb sighed in relief and Baljeet did the same. He also pointed at the door at the end of the hall, and putting the gun back in the holster, he motioned for the two to follow him, and at the back of Ferb's mind, he was laughing at how Phineas would be a great assassin.

* * *

><p>The hall was long and dark, and Phineas was still thinking why Buford loves to overcomplicate things. He exhaled deeply, and to his surprise, Ferb started running.<p>

"What the fuck?" Phineas said, obviously confused.

"I've always wanted to do this the last time I was here." Ferb grinned back, then he ran back to the two.

"Wait. _The last time_?" Phineas did a double take.

"Yeah, when he paid me for _killing _you."

"Oh."

The rest of the time, they walked in silence, and for some reason, Phineas could hear his heart beating fast. Fear for his life? No. Fear for Ferb's life. _Yes_.

* * *

><p>He could hear so much commotion outside and he grinned in ecstasy.<p>

The bastard didn't kill Phineas Flynn.

They're here.

They're here to kill the great Buford Von Stomm.

They're here to end this once and for all.

The door creaked open, and there stood the man he once considered his friend. There stood Phineas Flynn, the bastard who killed Baljeet Rai.

* * *

><p>"Buford,"<p>

He was wondering why Buford wasn't surprised that he showed himself now, in flesh. A bit anti-climactic, Phineas thought. There was a weird aura circulating around the room, and he shivered upon realizing what it was.

It's the same aura he felt when he met Thaddeus on that building. The aura that drove Thaddeus over the edge. It was the aura of a killer.

"Flynn. I see." Buford stood up, thrashing what's on his table. "I think I owe money from someone."

"I have to say, this is very thoroughly planned. I always thought you had it in you." Phineas found himself saying despite the fear. Buford was, in fact, still his friend, despite his plans of assassinating him. "I think we have something to talk about."

"I think we don't."

"Baljeet is—"

"Dead, Phineas. You killed him."

"That's—"

"You said it yourself! You goody-little-two-shoes of a fucker that lives in that façade of ever greatness and glory. You can't even fucking help it, Flynn!" The words echoed around the room, and they both froze on their spot. "You were one of my only friends, Phineas! Why did you kill him?"

"Why do you care so much about Bal—"

"Because I freaking love him! Something you wouldn't understand because you never knew how much I valued him!"

At that moment, everything made sense: how Baljeet didn't want to leave and how he always asked how Buford was, why Buford was pretty much trying to kill him… He always thought it was a whimsical joke, but then again, Baljeet never jokes, never, and Buford? Who knew he was capable of love?

"You will never know how much it hurts to wrap your life around one person and have someone take it away so easily. You have everything! You're the perfect one!" Rage. Fury. Anger. Deep Hatred. "You're a heartless motherfucker who would never understand what we had! He was the only one I had left!"

Buford takes out a gun from his coat and aims directly on Phineas' chest. Phineas only watched as Buford tried to cock the gun, succeeding, and as his hand trembled. (Phineas was hoping it was from fear and not excitement.)

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Ferb and Baljeet was waiting for an opportunity to enter the room without making Buford shoot, and Ferb knew from experience that Buford wasn't bluffing.<p>

He rummaged in his bag for the last smoke canister, and when he saw it, he bit the pin off and threw it inside the room. Smoke covered the room, and he could hear noises in the room, like the two are fighting over something. His eyes widened upon realizing what could happen, and a second before his legs could take him inside the room, a gunshot was heard.

"Phineas!"

* * *

><p>There was a clanking sound heard, and they both turned to the direction it was from. Suddenly, smoke fizzed out from the canister and wasting no chance at all, Phineas tackled Buford from the visibility he was given. He was able to grab Buford's hand and point the gun away from the both of them, but Buford was stronger, so Phineas has no idea where the gun is pointed.<p>

_Bang!_

There's something wet on his stomach, and when the smoke slowly cleared out, he ran a hand on his stomach and when he brought his hand up, there was blood all over.

"Phineas!" A familiar voice screamed, and all he felt was pain.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the killer he hired to kill Phineas entered the room with a too-familiar face as his company. Buford simply stared while his mouth opened agape; everything was suddenly too confusing to process.<p>

"'Jeet?"

Alas, it was Baljeet Rai.

Baljeet looked around in horror and to Buford, yet Buford saw nothing but worry for Phineas. There was nothing there.

He could hear Phineas groaning and crying small whimpers of pain, and before Buford knew it, he was already pinned down the ground with Ferb's hands around his neck, gripping it tighter and tighter, and breathing seemed so impossible at that point, all he was able to do was stare.

"You bloody bastard!" And the killer was suddenly punching him blow by blow, and all he could think was how strong every punch is. Breathing still seemed impossible, huffing air was a no-no, or he'll choke on his own blood. He was counting how many teeth the killer punched out. He counted three, so far. "He came here to set things right!" His face was aching. He could punch him back, but what was the use? Baljeet was staring at him with such dead eyes.

"Ferb—"

Ferb heard that weak voice and he immediately discarded Buford and ran to Phineas' side. Baljeet turned to Phineas and helped Ferb sit him up, making him lean against Ferb's chest. He tried to check if any vital parts were hit, and Ferb only waited as patiently as he could.

"We have to bring him to a hospital as soon as possible. I do not know if he would last long." Baljeet said frantically, not knowing what to do. Ferb ripped a part of his coat and tried to cease the bleeding, hoping it would help. "I will try to call Isabella—"

Baljeet realized there's no point on telling Ferb what he was going to do, so he just called Isabella, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. He checked Buford shortly, who was still dumbfounded of what was happening. Soon, his call was connected, and all he said was, "Phineas is shot!"

* * *

><p><em>Eponine, what's wrong?<br>__There's something wet upon your hair  
><em>_Eponine, you're hurt  
><em>_You need some help  
><em>_Oh, God, it's everywhere!_

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
>I don't feel any pain<br>A little fall of rain  
>Can hardly hurt me now<br>You're here, that's all I need to know  
>And you will keep me safe<br>And you will keep me close  
>And rain will make the flowers grow.<em>

* * *

><p>"Phineas, come on, stay with me." Ferb was able to tell this in the most straight voice he could muster. His hands were trembling as he held Phineas' frail body against his. He could feel Phineas' life draining away; his color was vanishing, and slowly he turned cold, <em>so cold<em>. "You're nearly there, Phineas. You're near the end! Don't you dare give up on this."

"E-everything's a bl-blur…" Using the strength he had left, Phineas raised his hand to caress Ferb's cheek; Ferb startled at the sudden warmth of the blood from Phineas' palm. "F-Ferb…" He exhaled shakily. "I-Is Baljeet o-okay…?"

"He's fine, he's bloody ecstatic, so shut the bloody fuck up and save your strength. Isabella's coming."

* * *

><p><em>But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,<br>__If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
>Shelter me, comfort me<em>

_You would live a hundred years  
>If I could show you how<br>I won't desert you now..._

* * *

><p>How Phineas was able to laugh despite it all, Ferb still wonders. His laughter was cut off by coughing, and as he coughed, blood came out of his mouth, and he tried smiling it off. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but Ferb tried to seep in what he could. "Isabella's pretty amazing, h-huh…?"<p>

"Ferb, Isabella is three blocks from here, we should get Phineas down!"

Ferb secured his hold on Phineas and he carried him, trying not to move him much so the wound wouldn't open much. Phineas screamed in pain as his tears started streaming down his cheeks.

He wasn't sure why he was crying. Was it because of the pain or the fear of losing his life? Still, he braced himself. Ferb was there. Everything else didn't matter.

* * *

><p><em>The rain that brings you here<br>__Is Heaven-blessed!  
><em>_The skies begin to clear  
><em>_And I'm at rest  
><em>_A breath away from where you are  
><em>_I've come home from so far_

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
>I don't feel any pain<br>A little fall of rain  
>Can hardly hurt me now<em>

_You're here  
>That's all I need to know<br>And you will keep me safe  
>And you will keep me close<em>

* * *

><p>Buford pushed himself up and walked to Ferb as he carried Phineas up, hoping he could be of any help, but Ferb glared at him and he froze on his spot, trembling in fear at the intensity of those eyes. "Get your filthy hands away from him, or I swear to God I'm gonna shoot you down in a heartbeat."<p>

"Buford, just step away." was Baljeet's first words to him, and he did as he was told.

"I just wanted to—" _(avenge you)_

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>It was scary how Ferb knew every nook and corner of this building. Still, he ran his fastest and he thought of nothing but Phineas. He swore to himself that he will be safe, that he will not be hurt in any way, and yet here he is, dying agonizingly slow. There's so much adrenaline pumping through his veins, it was almost scary.<p>

For the first time in a long time, he was feeling fear.

_I'm not gonna let you die._

Chaos erupted in the lobby and Ferb ignored everything, how everybody was pointing at Phineas and how some were taking pictures. (Mentally noting how they looked like; he had some cleaning up to do.) He recognized the gray Cadillac that was waiting in front of the building; the door swung open and he carefully laid Phineas down, the redhead lacking the strength to even groan out in pain. Baljeet sat on the passenger's seat.

"Drive as fast as you can," Ferb told Isabella, and the car started racing 90 mph in three seconds flat.

"Luckily I was able to clear the roads." Isabella said, optimism bright on her tone. Nothing's changed, though.

"Phineas, I promised, right?"

Phineas musters a nod.

"It's your turn to promise. Promise me, here and now." His grip on Phineas' hand was tight, and all he wanted was for Phineas to grip back. "You won't die. Promise me that."

"I won't…" To his surprise, he was able to tighten his grip, so he smiled. "I haven't killed you yet."

He feared for one thing right now, and when Phineas passed out, he brought him closer; trying to feel what was left of Phineas' existence.

There was almost nothing, but there was something there. He held on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a super long chapter because I've been dead for weeks. I apologize. So you must know that this will end in the next chapter. Surprise! Have some overdue action/dramaaaa. Watched the 25th Anniversary Les Mis concert a few days ago and oh my gosh it was epic. And A Little Fall of Rain seemed befitting for the scene, so haha.

Will check this a few hours after, I'm forcing myself to upload this before we leave, so yeah, tell me what you think! :D


	17. Chapter 15: The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The End<strong>

"Get out of my way! Move! Will you just—"

"Ma'am, you have to calm down, please, there are other patients on this floor—"

"I don't care! Show me my baby!"

"Please, ma'am, calm down—"

"Where is Phineas?"

Isabella turned to the hall where a very frantic Linda Flynn was seen, along with Candace, who tried calming her down, pulling her from the nurses who tried to do the same thing. She immediately rose from her chair and ran to her, not really knowing what she should say.

Phineas was dying, and they had no idea if he's getting better.

It has been two hours since they arrived. Ferb has been doing damage control and was rummaging New York, and Isabella stayed in the hospital, knowing that there isn't much she could do. Baljeet was beside her, shaking.

"Mrs. Flynn—" Isabella called out.

"Isabella, honey, where's my Phineas?" Linda turned to her hopefully, her eyes widening, and Isabella was suddenly afraid of her. Candace could see that, and she tore her from Isabella and hugged her, where Linda proceeded on crying.

"I'm so glad you called immediately, Isabella. Mom was getting worried for weeks." Candace whispered, hushing Linda at the same time.

"She has to worry now more than ever." Isabella only said, her voice breaking on the last word. Linda's legs failed her and she slumped on the floor, Candace bracing her, Isabella silently staring. Baljeet's shoulders were hunched; his hands were clasped together, almost as if he were in deep prayer.

He breathed in, and the tears came.

* * *

><p>There were 300 pictures, estimated, all in all. About 10 per gadget. He took a hold of 15 phones, 7 digicams, 5 DSLRs and 3 mp4s. He was able to get them all, with time to spare.<p>

He threw it in the garbage bin and poured some kerosene on it, and with a trusty match, he lit it up. He watched as the gadgets burned; the burning smell disgusting and gut-wrenching at the same time. It felt like a wake-up call; that he should be back on his feet and wait for the next assignment.

Who was he kidding? He can never go back. He can never stop.

He sat down the damp pavement, watching the fire destroy everything in the bin, and silently, he thought of what was to come. And he stopped.

There was nothing there.

His phone was ringing. He saw that it was from Isabella, and he tossed the phone in the burning flames.

* * *

><p>"Ferb's still not back."<p>

Isabella raised her phone for Baljeet to see, and he sighed. It has been eight hours since they came to the hospital. Baljeet's clothes were still stained with blood, and Isabella's make-up was ruined hours ago. Linda was pacing back and forth, and Candace gave up trying to calm her mother down.

Isabella wasn't able to tell any of the details she had seen for weeks to the two Flynns. She could tell that it was unfair if she were the one to tell it, and Baljeet was a direct family friend. Baljeet was able to tell bits here and there, to supply some information. He was careful not to tell anything that might trigger any disbelief or anger towards anyone.

"I cannot tell you everything. It is for Phineas to tell you." Baljeet could only tell them, but still, they listened.

Isabella leaned her head against Baljeet's shoulder. "Do you think Ferb…?"

Baljeet only stared at the white walls and said nothing.

* * *

><p>"He's in the state of coma. I can't tell you when he'll wake up, but he will, eventually. Maybe in a week or two. A few weeks after. A few months. He won't be able to respond to any stimuli, but it is advised that you talk to him every once in a while. He might wake up, hopefully."<p>

"Hopefully is such a misleading word, Doctor. You should know better than that." Isabella interrupted, and silence overcame them all.

* * *

><p>The first week was painful.<p>

Linda spent her nights crying beside Phineas' bed, hoping he would wake up. Candace was somewhere in the corner of the room, fiddling with her phone, checking every nook of it. Isabella is on the floor, typing away, droning every sound with songs no one knows about, and Baljeet is watching everyone.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

Everything sounded so generic.

* * *

><p>The first month was stressful.<p>

The media wanted to know where Phineas Flynn was, and Linda wasn't answering any of the questions. Some of the bits about their infiltration of the Von Stomm Enterprise were released by tabloids, and the nuts fed onto them like crazy. Linda Flynn denied everything, and like magic, most of the tabloids who released photos and information about it suddenly stopped.

Isabella only smiled warily and went on her way.

* * *

><p>The third month was getting easier.<p>

Isabella told them that she's calling the engagement off, and Linda completely understood. She also said that she'll be out of town for a while, and that if there's any news about Phineas on the tabloids and newspapers, she instructed them to call her as soon as possible.

Before she could leave, Baljeet stopped her by grabbing her hand and with a questioning look, he asked, "Where are you really going?"

"I'm going to find Ferb." Isabella said through her gritted teeth. "I'm going to drag his ass here and show him what the fuck is happening. I know him better than anyone, Baljeet. He's blaming himself for everything."

* * *

><p>The fourth month was surprising.<p>

"_Are you sure about this?"_ Isabella asked, obviously shocked. _"I mean, are you sure you talked about this? Aren't you rushing a bit?"_

"Isabella, Phineas won't wake up, and it's time for us to understand that."

"_So you're letting him go after six months?"_

"Yes."

"_And this is the fourth month."_

"Yes. Two months more. After that, no more waiting."

"_You know, Linda? I've always admired you for everything. And now that I'm seeing how little you think of your son, I have to say that I'm disgusted of you right now. You're letting him go just because you can't wait? He's gonna wake up, you know that. Why are you letting yourself believe that he isn't?"_

"Because he's not, Isabella." Linda broke to a sob. "He's not."

* * *

><p>Isabella found Ferb at the last day of the sixth month.<p>

Arriving at England, she mentally cursed herself for not being able to think about this place in the first place. She stared at her phone and upon seeing the date, she bit her lower lip. She was running out of time.

She rented a car and drove around London, trying to recall the places Ferb would go to when they visited this place. This isn't the first time she's been here. She's been here countless of times; knowing every nook of the city. She's never been on countryside, though.

Her eyes widened and she made a sharp turn to the nearest block, knowing at last where Ferb is.

* * *

><p>He was in Chelsea, his hometown. He was with his family for the past two months, living like a normal family (scarily enough), and Isabella could help but frown at the sight.<p>

She was standing in front of the doorway, hesitating if she should knock. She was mad at Ferb for leaving, mad at Ferb for not being there, mad for not explaining why he left in the first place. She was mad at Ferb for abandoning Phineas at his time of need, and she had less than 24 hours to force him to come back, flesh and all.

She knocked on the door, and an old woman opened the door for her, smiling softly. She suddenly missed home; she hasn't been in New York for two months.

"Is there something I could help you with, dear?" The old woman asked.

"By any chance, does Ferb Fletcher live here?" She questioned, and as if it were an answer, Ferb suddenly came walking to her, trying to sugar-coat it with a smile. She bit her lip and looked away. She walked far off the road, knowing that Ferb is following her.

Their house was situated in a very green place, surrounded by flowers and trees and pastures. Isabella wondered how much of it was foreshadowing what they really do in life. The breeze was chilly at that time of the year, and Isabella wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't sure if it was to warm himself up or for security. She felt so unsafe.

She turned around and saw Ferb admiring the scenery, and she gritted her teeth and slapped him so hard, the sound was scarily audible. She knew she was waiting in vain, but still she waited.

"I'm waiting, Ferb. I'm wasting time here." Isabella blurted, her toes tapping the pavement impatiently. When she realized Ferb wasn't gonna speak, she fumed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh? Do you think running away from everything is gonna fix the damage we've done? Phineas needs you more than anything right now, so you have to go back to New York."

"That sadly isn't the case. He's better off without me." Ferb struggled, Isabella could see.

"That's what _you_ think, Ferb. Not what Phineas thinks. You always assume things and think that they're the status quo, but you have to know what's really happening. We _need_ to go back to New York!"

"But it's true, isn't it? That he's healing?" He forced, almost bitterly.

Isabella's tears came and she slapped Ferb again, this time, more forceful.

"Ferb, Phineas has been in coma ever since you left. The Flynn Family says that if Phineas doesn't wake up in 6 months, they'll let him go. This is the last day, Ferb. So it's either you help me wake him up and fix everything, or you walk away from everything and you lose me, him, and everything you ever believed in. Because believe me when I say this, Ferb." She watched as Ferb's eyes widen in shock. "If Phineas dies now, I'm going to take _everything_ away in your life. I love you, but right now I love him more than anything. I'm going to take away everything you ever worked on, and burn them in the ground. You know me more than anyone, Ferb. I _never_ bluff."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Isabella?" Linda was suddenly asking, watching as the unknown stranger enter Phineas' room and occupy the empty seat beside him. "He's a complete stranger! Who is he?"<p>

"He's your son's lover, Mrs. Flynn. He's Ferb Fletcher." Isabella smiled when Ferb took a hold of Phineas' hands.

* * *

><p>"<em>He will never forgive me."<em>

"_Of course he will, Ferb, give him some credit."_

"_He won't."_

"_Maybe it's not him you should be worried about. Maybe it's you who can't forgive yourself. Maybe you can't forgive yourself for being so careless and letting him suffer, and all you want to do is seclude yourself in happiness that's almost considered as euphoria. Maybe that's why you came here, so you could pretend that nothing's wrong."_

_He held on to Isabella's hand, squeezing tightly._

"_Maybe it's because you love him so much, that you decided not to forgive yourself for letting him go through all these."_

* * *

><p><em>"You failed."<em>

_"You should have killed me."_

_"If you find it annoying, I apologize beforehand."_

_"You were actually going to kill me!"_

_"You cling to me, hoping that you could suck what humanity is left in me…" _

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Don't act like you're the fucking victim here. I don't even know anything about you, besides your name."_

_"I am confusing, am I?"_

_"Promise me no one would know."_

_"I'm begging you. Please."_

_"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up with all these…"_

_"That's an absurd request! Impossible! Do you even know what you're asking—"_

_"I can't trust you if everything I know about you is a lie, Ferb. Tell me, where are you going?"_

_"I won't… I haven't killed you yet."_

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep.<em>

"Phineas, you promised."

His grip on Phineas' hand was impossibly tight, and if he could feel that now, he would have flinched. The room was dark because of the blinds, and he wondered if they were giving up. _It was only six months. That's a short span of time._

"You promised me you'd kill me, given the perfect time."

He could feel his self-composure running thin. He's been holding back, been trying to forget everything that happened in this wretched city. He has thrown his phone away, along with his identity as a killer. He tried to change his lifestyle; he went back to his island and meditated for what seemed to be three months, then he went home to Chelsea to see if he can find inner peace there.

He never found it.

But now that he's staring at the frail Phineas, with tubes and oxygen supplied to him mechanically, all he found was inner conflict inside him.

"I love you, so please wake up."

It felt like eternity, waiting for him to wake up.

Finally, the tears came, and as he broke down in painful agony, he barely noticed that Phineas was starting to grip back.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Ferb, wake up.<em>

_Honestly, dude, you shameless Brit! You should be the one watching over me!_

* * *

><p>He could feel someone ruffling his hair, and under the euphoric daze, he could see Phineas smiling at him, and it took him a lengthy minute to realize what was happening.<p>

"Phineas…?"

"Hey Ferb, it's been a while." Phineas smiled; almost too sweetly that it broke Ferb's heart.

"Phineas?" He found himself repeating, standing up in disbelief.

"Missed me?" Phineas chirped, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. Ferb leaned into the touch and nodded like a child, making Phineas giggle. "Isabella said you ran away. Is that true?"

"I'm sorry," Ferb was suddenly saying, kissing Phineas' hand softly. "I'm so sorry."

"_Embrasse-moi, mon cher," _Phineas grinned, and Ferb gladly obliged, climbing the hospital bed and pinning him down, kissing him with much fervor and need. "I was waiting for you all this time, Ferb."

"I'm sorry…" Ferb sobbed, his tears warm on Phineas' cheeks.

It was weird how fragile Ferb seemed. It almost like the sarcastic backbone was gone, and all that's left was the emotional part of him. Phineas stared at the heap of sadness pinning him down and he smiled, knowing there's a story behind it, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phineas asked, and Ferb only responded by embracing him tight, to the point that it suffocates. "Ferb, I'm not going anywhere. Why are you shaking?"

"_Because I'm afraid of losing you!"_

The room came to a standstill, and all Phineas could hear was Ferb's vehement sobbing against his shoulder. The machines were still beeping, but hearing Phineas' steady heartbeat made everything sound so real. _He's alive. That's all that matters._

* * *

><p>"You were going to let me go after six months? Mom, you almost killed me! God!" Phineas raged, sighing exasperatedly. Linda shrunk sadly in the corner of the room, where Isabella almost pitied her. "Candace, you should have said something, at least!"<p>

"Hey, she almost bit me when I tried to calm her down and stuff." Candace wearied, letting out an audible sigh.

"It's not your fault you're so easy to kill, Phineas." Buford remarked, making Ferb laugh. Phineas' eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"You two should seriously get out of my life right now." Phineas seethed, obviously pissed.

"Buford, come on. You just made up with Phineas and you are spending your time pissing him off? Gracious." Baljeet bellowed, grunting disapprovingly.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, okay? Jeez. Take a chill pill or something." Buford grunted.

"Ugh, guys, get the fuck off this room! I'm tired enough as it is!" Phineas pleaded, making them all laugh. "I would love it if you hurried off!" Before Ferb could leave the room, Phineas mumbled, "Stay."

Ferb locked the door behind him and gave a weary smile. Phineas cupped one of his cheeks and sighed.

"New York isn't doing you any good, Ferb. You should go back to your island." Phineas told him.

"If you come with me." Ferb insisted.

"You know I can't, Ferb. I have work here."

"You could always station your work there. You know, work at home and do your meetings via conference call?" Ferb was making a point, as much as Phineas hated to admit.

"Ugh, you're _this_ close on persuading me." Phineas groaned, burying his head on the pillows.

"So you'll say yes?" Ferb questioned.

"You're insufferable, Fletcher."

"I'll take that as a yes."

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I present the last chapter of **The Assassin**.

Oh my god, FINALLY. I've been wanting to finish this for months because I had other ideas to write, but sadly they died alongside my burning desire to finish this. I'm sorry if it seemed half-assed. I honestly have no idea how to end this other than this, so I do apologize if you hated it. If you were expecting more action, sorry, you aren't getting one. Just dramu. This took so much longer than **Mind Over Matter**, because this is about being emotionally unstable. I'm experiencing the same thing, so yeah, this is a mirror of my heart. In utter chaos.

I think I'll be having a rest from multi-chaptered fics for now. Especially Phineas and Ferb ones. I would make a comeback soon, hopefully next year, but in a different fandom. Don't worry, **Those Little Moments** will be updated regularly. :D

So thanks for reading until now, to all my loyal readers. I love you all. :)


End file.
